Two Halves
by goth chick tiff
Summary: Kagome has had a hard life and has a secret she can never tell anyone. Then two brothers transfer to her school that seem to know a part of her past she's blocked out. Now the misfit must handle one brother vying for her attention and the other being a pa
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Hello again! No I do not own Inuyasha, as i said with my last fic. Me no own, you no sue!_

_Two Halves_

_By Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome has had a hard life and has a secret she can never tell anyone. Then two brothers transfer to her school that seem to know a part of her past she's blocked out. Now the misfit must handle one brother vying for her attention and the other being a pain in her ass, all the while protecting her and her brother from her corrupt father.

* * *

_

Prologue

She sat there staring at the starry night sky, the full moon behind her. The moonlight illuminated her silver and black winter coat and made the snow-covered trees glisten in the hours of darkness. The wolf looked behind her at the slowly setting moon. In a few hours the sun would rise, and soon after that the humans would.

The wolf yawned and stretched her legs. She stood and walked through the Pine Sycamore, Chestnut, and Oak trees that made up the forests surrounding her home. The lush woodlands, which she never got tired of and never would, calmed her. The trees, the flowers, the brush, the various wildlife; they mesmerized her, entrancing her. She saw them everyday, saw things no human could ever see, and yet, to her, it always felt like a new experience.

It was an 8-mile trek to the wolf's home. With the sun rising, nocturnal animals were finding places to sleep. And tired animals meant bitter animals. With a final glance at the moo and howl to the lightening sky, the wolf changed her leisurely pace to a dead run. The wind whipped through her fur making her feel as though she were flying.

Within 30 minutes she was already halfway home. And still she ran; enjoying the freedom the fresh air gave her. Soon other wolves joined her, smaller in size than she. A pack that knew her well and never bothered to chase her out of their territory.

After a while the pack left her, catching the scent of humans nearby. Still she ran, her image distorted by the trees that flew by. And then the wolf was gone, replaced by the image of a beautiful young woman.

* * *

_A/N: Prologue done. Hope you guys like it. The Next chapter will be up momentarily. :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclamier: Me no own You no sue!_

_No on with the chappy!

* * *

_

_Two Halves_

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome has had a hard life and has a secret she can never tell anyone. Then two brothers transfer to her school that seem to know a part of her past she's blocked out. Now the misfit must handle one brother vying for her attention and the other being a pain in her ass, all the while protecting her and her brother from her corrupt father.

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Frustrated, the girl crumpled up another paper and threw it into the trashcan across from her, not caring about the eyes watching her as she did so. Her flowing black hair fell around her face, acting as a barrier from prying eyes. She leaned back, hitting her head softly against the trunk of the Willow tree she rested against. She closed her eyes, bidding the memories that flashed behind them away. She eyes flew open with a start when she felt someone sit beside her.

"Uhh…hi?" she said, silently telling herself not to over-react and kick the guys ass before getting an explanation.

The teenager looked up, revealing amber eyes that clashed beautifully with his long, silvery hair. "Hey," was all he said before looking back down at the book he was reading.

The girl, appalled, forced herself to calm down. "Look buddy, I'm not in the greatest mood today, so please, make like a fly and shoo," She said, waving her had absent-mindedly.

The boy looked the girl over. "Kagome, right?" He asked.

The girl smirked. "So you do have a brain. Good to know. No use it to make your legs walk you over to some other area."

The boy gave Kagome a smirk of his own. "Sesshoumaru Taisho." He said holding out his hand, ignoring her last comment.

Kagome looked at his hand as though it were diseased. "I know who you are asshole. You and your idiotic brother just moved here. Now that the pleasantries are over pretend that I have leprosy and never come near me again." She said and leaned her head back against the tree, her eyes once again closed.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome a final time before abiding by her wishes and leaving. _It seems as though she doesn't remember. I can't blame her though, we only met twice and it was six years ago. She's much different than I remember. The light in her eyes is gone, replaced by emptiness and hurt. _He thought, walking into the school building.

* * *

Kagome hopped on her silver 2004 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R. She placed her silver helmet on and started the engine, revving it so the teenagers in her path knew to move or risk getting run over. See that her path was clear; she peeled out of the Tokyo High School parking lot, her full-length, black, leather trench coat flying behind her.

Kagome pulled to a stop at the red traffic light. She pulled her headphones out of her messenger bag, placing them on her head before pushing the play button on her portable CD player. 30 Seconds to Mars' _From Yesterday_ filtered into her ears.

Looking up, Kagome noticed that the light had turned green. She smirked as she stepped on the gas, popping a wheelie as she did so, causing the driver behind her to honk his horn. After a minute she righted her bike and held up her arm, sticking her middle finger up at the already annoyed driver.

Kagome sped down the streets of Tokyo, not caring about the occasional car honk aimed at her. Riding her bike was one of the few times when she actually felt free. With a kick, Kagome flew down the streets doing over 70 MPH, swerving in and out of traffic. Then came the hated sound of a siren. "Fuck!" Kagome said before pulling to stop on the side of the road. She turned off the engine and sat straight, her arms crossed in front of her chest, waiting for the cop to finally reach her.

"Speeding again, Kagome?" came the Officer's voice.

Kagome looked up and saw Bankotsu Banryuu, a family friend. She smiled, took off her helmet, got off her bike and gave him a hug. After a minute she pulled away and leaned against the side of her motorcycle. "You know me, I have a need for speed."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "You say that all the time kid, when are you gonna get a new line?" he said crossing his arms.

Kagome snorted, "It works good enough. So, you gonna let me off the hook?" she said, tilting her head.

"You know I will, just slow down ok? Just cause this is my section doesn't mean some of my colleagues can't pull you over and ticket you." Bankotsu said, mussing up her hair.

Kagome smiled, "Yea, yea, yea. You say the same thing all the time." Kagome gave Bankotsu another hug before hopping onto her bike and placing her helmet back on. "Give gay-boy a hug and tell him I said 'hey' for me, k?"

Bankotsu laughed. "No problem, no get on out of here." He said, playfully hitting her on the back with his ticket book. With a wave, Kagome started up the engine and proceeded to her house.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into his 3-story home and walked into the kitchen. He placed his keys on the center island along with his black messenger bag and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a coke. He opened the can, took a sip and walked back to the center island and taking a seat on one of the stools. "I saw her today." He said to the silhouette in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What'd she say?"

"She called you an idiot." Sesshoumaru said smirking.

The figure snorted and walked over to the stool across from Sesshoumaru's. "And?"

Sesshoumaru took another sip from the can. "Why so interested Inuyasha? I thought you didn't like her?" he asked, an eyebrow quirked.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "I don't. She's a bitch. I just don't see why you're so interested in her."

Sesshoumaru finished off the last of his drink and tossed it in the trashcan. "All in due time, dear brother. All in due time."

* * *

Nighttime visited the wolf once again. She sat on her perch again, a large hill over-looking the city of Kyoto. The moon was higher in the sky, it being only a few hours after nightfall. Snow fell lightly around her, slowly covering her paw-prints. She raised her head, eliciting a lonely howl. Hearing nothing in return she turned around, she hadn't eaten anything all day and she was getting hungry.

Hearing a rustling nearby the wolf raised her snout in the air, smelling for any animals. Catching its scent she took a defensive stance, emitting a warning growl. Another wolf walked into the clearing, it's head bowed in submission. He stood about her height, maybe a bit bigger, and weighed about fifty pounds heavier, his snow-white coat making him almost invisible if it weren't for the trees.

The female wolf studied the intruder's every move; he wasn't part of the pack that resided in these woods, but his eyes struck a small chord of remembrance. Even the way he stood, wholly submissive, was familiar. She searched her memories, but nothing came to mind.

The male inched closer, earning him another low growl. He quickly lay on his stomach and rolled over, whimpering, showing total submission. The female slowly walked forward, her tail at an angle behind her, her ears pointed back. She nudged the male in acceptance and lay on the ground, relaxed yet ready to spring is necessary.

Relieved, the male slowly walked over to his new companion and licked her muzzle, still showing submission to alleviate tension. The female's tail wagged slightly, a mischievous glint in her golden eyes. Without warning she pounced catching the white wolf off guard, causing them to roll down the hill. They came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. The silver and black wolf jumped away from her companion and bowed, her front pressed against the snow-covered grown and her rear in the air wagging slightly. The white wolf frolicked about, turning around in circles a happy expression on his face. Once again the female pounced, but missed, as the white wolf was just a bit faster than she.

They played around for hours, each enjoying the others company. It was about an hour to daybreak before they relaxed in the snow, tired and full. The female looked up at the lightening sky and rose, stretching as she did so. The white wolf, curious, rose as well tilting his head in inquiry. The female walked to her companion and licked his muzzle before nudging him, saying farewell. She turned and ran toward her home, leaving the white wolf standing alone, watching her figure disappear into the rising sun.

* * *

Kagome covered her eyes with her arm, trying in vain to dispel the sun. With a sigh she got out of her bed and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black and purple chain mesh pants and a leather spaghetti strap corset and proceeded to get dressed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black, leather, knee-high, six-inch heel boots and pulled them on over her knee-high stockings. She then went into her adjoining bathroom, brushed her hair and applied her makeup.

Satisfied with her look she walked out of her bedroom, grabbing her trench coat and messenger bag along the way. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father sat reading the morning paper, drinking coffee. He looked up and noticed the tattoo of a howling wolf on her upper arm. "I thought I told you to cover that damn thing when you leave the house." He growled out.

Kagome ignored the comment and placed her bagel half into the toaster. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the cream cheese. When her bagel was done, she spread the cream cheese on her bagel and placed the container back into the fridge.

"I also thought I told you never to ignore me," her father said, grabbing her arm and forcing Kagome to look at him.

Kagome looked up at her father unfazed. "It's just a fucking tattoo. Nobody's gonna find out your precious daughter's a freak. So cool it." She said, ripping her arm out of her father's grip only to get slapped with his now free hand.

"Watch your mouth bitch," her father said grabbing her chin. "Remember, I had your mother killed because she couldn't control her tongue."

"I remember Naraku, I was there when she was murdered." Kagome said, glaring at her father with hatred.

Naraku smirked and placed a kiss on her lips. "Oh yes, I remember dear." He whispered into her ear. "And I also remember screwing you afterward."

Kagome pushed her father into the fridge and grabbed his neck. "You mean raping, and you're lucky I don't kill you for it. You're just fortunate that Sota's still too naïve to know how much of a pig his father is. He's the only reason why you're not dead yet." Kagome growled out, her brown eyes flashing gold. "Don't forget that I can snap your neck at any moment."

"Kagome?" came a voice from the doorway of the kitchen entrance.

Looking behind her, Kagome saw her younger brother looking at her with a confusedly. "We were just talking Sota, it's nothing to worry about." Her eyes turned back to brown and she let go of her father. "C'mon, lets get to school, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry. Grab your board."

Kagome walked out of the house with Sota in tow. "You go on and hurry up." She said and watched her brother hop on his skateboard and pushed himself off. With a sad smile she hopped onto her bike and placed her helmet on. She started the engine and peeled out of the driveway, heading for Tokyo High.

* * *

A girl with waist-length, auburn hair stood at her locker with her boyfriend. She leaned back into his embrace as the waited for their friend to finally arrive. "What are you thinking about, Sango?" Asked the shorthaired teen.

"Kagome," The girl answered. "She's been really distant lately. I'm really worried Miroku."

The teen sighed and kissed the girl on the check. "She can take care of herself Sango"

"I know, but it doesn't make me any less worried."

"What're you worried about?" came a voice from behind the couple.

Sango and Miroku looked behind them and saw Kagome shuffling with the padlock of her locker. "Nothing, just my brother, he's got this big skateboard competition today." Sango lied.

"Cool, when is it?" Kagome asked grabbing her History and Mythological Creatures books from her locked and placing them in her bag.

"4:30 tonight." Sango looked at the Mythological Creatures book and sighed. "I don't know why you took that course, I think it's just a waste of time."

Kagome closed her locker door and walked toward her class, Sango and Miroku on either side of her. "It's an obsession of mine, and it's a pretty interesting class. The only thing that sucks is that I sit next to one of the idiots that just transferred here."

Miroku and Sango laughed. "Which brother is it?" Sango asked, shifter her calculus book from her left arm to her right.

Kagome wrinkled her nose trying to remember the boy's name. "Uhh. The younger one, Inuyasha I think his name is. I dunno. All I know is he's annoying, an idiot, and keeps glaring at me throughout the class. Really weird."

"Hey Kags, wait up!" came a voice from behind the walking group. "A young teen was running toward them, his dark, long hair was tied in a high-pony tail. He wore a Trivium hoodie and a pair of black cargos.

"Hey Koga, What's up?" Kagome asked when said teen finally caught up to the group.

"Not much. So I saw you and Bankotsu yesterday. Speeding again?" Koga asked as the group started walking once again.

Kagome laughed. "It's in my nature. Plus with my motorcycle it's hard to resist the urge to speed. It's just an awesome feeling. You've gotta try it." She said a rare smile plastered on her face.

Sango snorted. "You wouldn't catch me dead on one of those things. Just the thought of being on one scares the hell outta me."

Koga laughed. "That's because you have no wild side. You don't even go five miles over the speed limit. What about you Miroku, ever have the urge to feel like you're flying?"

Miroku looked over at Koga with a quirked eyebrow. "You sound as though you've ridden one."

"My uncle's got a bike shop. He let's me ride every once in a while." Koga explained. "So how about it? Wanna test drive Kag's bike?"

Kagome laughed. "Ain't nobody touching my baby. He can get a ride, but he ain't driving it."

Miroku laughed. "Don't worry Kag, knowing how you drive, I don't think I'd want a ride."

Kagome looked appalled. "I'm a very good driver! It just so happens that I like speed as well." She defended. "I gotta get to class, so I'll see you guys later."

With a few waves and hugs, Kagome turned down a hallway and proceeded to her Mythology class. When she arrived it was still about five minutes before the bell rang, signaling that the students had three minutes to get to their classes. Kagome took her seat in the front of the class. She'd learned that teachers mainly look at the back and middle of the classroom for students misbehaving and whatnot. No instructor expected anybody in front to listen to their CD players while the class was in process.

After taking off her coat and folding it over the back of her chair she looked to front of the classroom and saw her Mythology Teacher writing something on the whiteboard. She sat down and took out her textbook and notebook and waited silently for the bell to ring.

With a sigh Kagome rested her head on her open palm and watched as the other students filtered in the doorway. When she saw a familiar white-haired, dog-eared teen enter the classroom she groaned. _I was so hoping he'd ditch or something. _She thought and banged her head silently on the desk.

"Keep doing that and you'll cause permanent damage." Came a voice, stopping her mid-bang.

Kagome looked up and glared at the teen. "Your name is Inuyasha, right?" She got a nod in reply. "Ok, now like I told your brother, leave me alone."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you always that cold?"

Kagome fixed Inuyasha with a glare. "Only to assholes that glare at me without any apparent reason." She answered.

To Kagome's delight, the final bell rang signaling the start of class and causing Inuyasha to swallow his explanation. The instructor, known as Mrs. Kaede, turned around and opened her Teacher's Edition textbook. "Who can tell me the difference between Lycanthropy and shape shifting?" She asked.

Kagome looked around the class and noticed everyone looked confused. _They probably think they're the same thing. _She thought before speaking up. "Shape shifting is a change in the physical form or shape of a human or animal. It involves physical alterations such as age, gender, race, or general appearance or changes between human form and that of an animal, plant or inanimate object. Where as lycanthropy is the ability, or power, of a human being to undergo transformation into a wolf. It can also refer to the act of transforming someone else into a wolf, or werewolf. Then there is also clinical lycanthropy, in which a patient believes he or she is, or has transformed into, an animal and behaves accordingly."

Mrs. Kaede looked stunned. "Correct. Can anybody tell me how one is turned into a wolf or werewolf?" She asked.

Once again the class was silent. "Why not let Kagome answer, she seems to know a lot about this stuff." Inuyasha said, a smirk gracing his face.

Kagome threw a glare over at Inuyasha before answering the question. "It's not really known. In some folklore the person is bitten by an infected person, in others it's attributed to magic. Some tribal clans believe it is because a human has descended from animals others believe it is because a normal human married an animal. Others believe that the were-animal may be the man himself metamorphosed. It may be his double whose activity leaves the real man to all appearance unchanged. It may be his soul, which goes forth seeking whom it may devour and leaving its body in a state of trance; or it may be no more than the messenger of the human being, a real animal or familiar spirit, whose intimate connection with its owner is shown by the fact that any injury to it is believed, by a phenomenon known as repercussion, to cause a corresponding injury to the human being."

Kagome ignored the stares she was receiving from her classmates and looked over to Inuyasha. "Anything else?"

Inuyasha smiled. "You forgot that some people put on wolf-skin in order to turn themselves into a wolf."

"That falls under the same category as magic. It most cases there was an incantation that went along with wearing or the skin." Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha nodded his head slightly, "And what about the belief that if you were born on December 24th you were born a werewolf?"

Kagome flinched slightly. "That falls under being cursed, along with the belief that the seventh son of the seventh son will become a werewolf. And ultimately being cursed is being involuntarily attributed to magic." She answered.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome flinch and ended the debate. "Your right."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha confusedly. Before she could say anything the bell rang, signaling the end of class. She leisurely placed her books in her bag and grabbed her trench coat.

Thankful that the class was over and that she no longer had to deal with idiotic hanyous, she walked unhurriedly down the hall to her next class. That was until she remembered that she had the idiotic hanyou's brother in her next class. _Great, just what I need, a stoic pain in the ass_. She thought, a frown on her face. _It's gonna be a long day_.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, it's short compared. But I promise it will get longer. Now I must be getting to my household chores :( Hope you enjoyed it :) 


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!_

_Two Halves_

_By Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome has had a hard life and has a secret she can never tell anyone. Then two brothers transfer to her school that seem to know a part of her past she's blocked out. Now the misfit must handle one brother vying for her attention and the other being a pain in her ass, all the while protecting herself and her brother from her corrupt father._

* * *

Chapter Two

Sesshoumaru reclined against his favorite Willow Tree in the school yard, ignoring the ever-annoying chattering teens and incessant glares he received from the tree's other occupant. "Why can't you find another tree to lounge against?" came the aggravated voice of Kagome.

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked over at Kagome before answering. "This tree just so happens to be the only one that provides the most shade, furthermore, I have this newfound desire to infuriate you."

Kagome rubbed her temples, trying to will away the oncoming headache. She looked back at Sesshoumaru and saw the smirk that still graced his face. Resisting the urge to slap him, she crossed her arm. "Out of the 2,000 plus kids in this school, why in the hell do you decide to agitate me? You've been here two weeks –"

"Three," Sesshoumaru corrected.

"-Whatever, the point is you should have already heard all the stories about me, which should've told you that I wasn't one to fuck with."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Oh I know the stories and I know the names they've given you."

Kagome looked thoughtful for moment. "And what names do they call me?"

"Ira, Akasha, Lyssa."

Kagome quirked a brow, "Ok, Ira is Latin for anger or wrath. Akasha is the queen of vampires in Queen of the Damned by Anne Rice. And Lyssa is the Greek goddess of rage." She snorted. "So there actually are smart people in this school… But that still doesn't explain why you still choose to annoy me."

Sesshoumaru once again reclined against the Willow tree, his eyes closed. "I don't perceive you as any of those. To me Melpomene and Lacrymosa are more fitting. Plus you're the only that I find intriguing."

"Melpomene, the muse of tragedy, and Lacrymosa, simply defined as mourning, derived from the Dies Irae text used in Requiem mass in which Lacrimosa is defined as tearful or mournful. You're good. But, since when does finding a person intriguing mean annoying the hell out of them?"

Sesshoumaru laughed slightly. "You know, most girls would kill for me to just glance at them. And here you are complaining about me taking an interest in you."

"I'm not like most girls." Kagome said glaring slightly at the egotistical male. "And I wouldn't lower myself to vie for the attentions of a narcissistic, apathetic male, no matter how hot he is."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Harsh words for someone you think is hot, don't you think?"

"Honey, you're delusional." Kagome said before gathering up her books and trench coat.

"I wouldn't call it being delusional, merely... perceptive." He watched as Kagome stood up from her spot. "And being that you call me 'honey' every time we talk, I think I'm pretty much on the dot."

"Ha! I have Pet Name Syndrome; I give everyone I converse with a pet name, though I wouldn't really describe our debates and witty banter as a conversation. And believe me, you're nothing special." Kagome said before walking back inside the school.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched her silhouette fade inside the building. _I may not be; but you, you're as special as they come, maybe even more so. _He thought before once again closing his eyes. _I just have to figure out a way to get you to remember.

* * *

_

"Lacrymosa, Melpomene! That guy is just way too smart for his own good!" Kagome mumbled while walking down the hall. "And it doesn't help that I have him in my next class!"

"It doesn't help that you have who in your next class?"

Kagome started at the sound of the voice by her ear. She looked behind her and growled slightly. "It's never good to sneak up behind me, Inuyasha." She said and resumed walking down the crowded hall toward her World History class.

"C'mon Kagome, can't we call it truce for today?" Inuyasha asked walking beside the annoyed teen.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha quizzically. "And why is today so special?"

"I talked to our World History teacher-"

"Wait a minute, OUR World History Teacher? You're not even in my class."

"They fucked up my schedule and gave me U.S. History instead of World, so my Guidance Counselor switched me to your class." Kagome moaned but signaled for Inuyasha to continue with a wave of her hand while dodging the bustling teens.

Inuyasha shook his head in amusement before continuing. "Well, I went to Mr. Banryuu to find out what we would be doing today. He said that we were going to be divided into groups of two to work on a paper on Vlad the Impaler, but since I would have been the odd man out, he decided to put me in with you and Sesshoumaru."

Kagome came to a dead stop and held out her arm, stopping Inuyasha as well. "Please tell me you're kidding,"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against a row of lockers. "No, why? Is being in our proximity that repulsive?"

Kagome rubbed her temples and walked over to the row of lockers and stood beside Inuyasha. " Look, I'm an asshole to just about everyone, don't take it so personally. It just so happens that you and your brother really know how to push my buttons. And knowing Jakotsu, he probably put me, you and Sesshoumaru in a group for a reason."

"You know our teacher outside of class?" Inuyasha asked. "Isn't that against regulations or something?"

"Ha! It's nowhere near like that! I know his brother, plus he's gay." Kagome said smiling. "Now c'mon, class will be starting soon." With a nod of her head she resumed her walk to the classroom.

Inuyasha shivered in disgust before following after Kagome. "That would explain why he was so touchy feely."

Kagome laughed and walked into the sky-blue classroom and placed her stuff down by her desk. She then walked over to the teacher's desk and reclined in the chair, placing her feet atop the desk. "That's all he'll do. He loves teaching and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

Inuyasha sat in the chair next to Kagome's desk and looked at the posters that lined the room. "Oh that makes me feel SO much better!" he said laughingly.

Just then Jakotsu walked into the classroom along with Sango, Miroku and Koga. "Damn it Kagome! How in the hell do you get here so fast!?"

Kagome smiled, "Well Jak, I walk at a brisk pace and you walk at a leisurely pace. Then you also stop to gawk at any hot guy the crosses your line of sight. Oh and leave Inuyasha alone, I do believe you've traumatized him."

Jakotsu clapped with joy and turned to Sango. "See, I told you they would hit it off!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other dumbfounded before Kagome interjected. "Ha ha ha…no. We've just called a truce."

Jakotsu frowned and walked over to Kagome. "Oh poo, there goes my fun. Anyway, I hear you ran into my brother again yesterday, Snake queen."

Kagome laughed. "I run into your brother just about everyday. Though I have to admit that only getting to see him when I'm speeding on my Kawasaki does suck. And I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

Jakotsu placed his hands on his hips. "Well then ask Naraku if you can sleep over! And the name is fitting, you know just about every known species of snake!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk. "I've already told you, I won't leave Sota alone with him." She said taking her seat.

Sango, Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha watched silently as Kagome and Jokotsu talked. "I still don't understand why you hate your father so much." Jakotsu remarked.

Kagome's eyes flashed gold for a moment. "That's right, you don't know. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to change the subject.

Jakotsu shook his head. "Class will begin shortly anyway. And don't forget, you said that you would pick up Sebastian this Sunday.

"I know, and I will. I miss my boy." Kagome said smiling. "How's he doing?"

Jakotsu shivered slightly before going over to the whiteboard to write down the class's assignment. "Ugh, that damn snake of yours has it out for me! Always staring at me with that evil glint in his eyes!"

Kagome laughed. "He's only 6 months old, he's virtually harmless! I don't know why you're so afraid of him; he's the most well behaved ball python I've ever seen! And ball pythons are one of the most docile snake species."

"Yea, he's good around you! When I'm with him it's like he's plotting my death!" Jakotsu defended, jumping at the sound of the bell. "Ok, now get in your seats and take out your books. In three minutes you will begin working on your reports. Oh and this report is worth 1/3 of your grade."

Miroku, Sango and Koga went to their seats, groaning as they did so. Students slowly filed into the classroom taking their seats as well. Soon the last bell rang, signaling the start of class.

* * *

Kagome walked leisurely toward the parking lot, enjoying the light snowfall. All around her students were running around, playing in the ever-growing accumulation of snow; reminding her of how she and her mother used to run around when she was young.

Her mother was a small thing, only a few inches taller than Kagome now. She had a carefree personality, and a smile always graced her face. But that all changed after Sota was born. Her smiles didn't radiate warmth like they used to and she always seemed as if she were crying.

It wasn't until about six years ago that Kagome found out that her father was passing her mother around like some toy. And only a few months after that, her father had her mother killed. She never liked her father, but after that night she loathed him and avoided him at all costs, not talking to him unless absolutely necessary or when he pissed her off.

Kagome shook her head of the images that bombarded her. And only then did she hear someone calling her name. She stopped and looked behind her and saw Inuyasha jogging toward her and Sesshoumaru walking briskly behind him. "God damn you walk fast when you're in your own world!" Inuyasha said when he finally reached her, out of breath.

"Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes." Kagome said when Sesshoumaru stopped beside her. "Well, I have to pick up my brother so I'll talk to you later."

"Hold on a sec," Inuyasha called out, stopping Kagome momentarily. "Me and Sesshoumaru were wondering if you wanted to come over our place to work on the project."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute. "Sure, but I'll have to bring my brother," She said once again walking toward her motorcycle.

"That's fine, we'll come along." Sesshoumaru said walking around Kagome's motorcycle. "Nice ride."

Kagome smirked. "Thanks. Now make sure you boys keep up. I'm not stopping for you." She said hopping onto her bike. "Afterwards I have to make a pit stop at my house to pick my books on Vlad Dracula, they'll be really helpful."

"Sure, and don't worry about us, keeping up with you won't be a problem." Inuyasha said nodding at two motorcycles in the next parking space.

Kagome smiled and pulled on her helmet. "Just get on your bikes and follow me." She said starting it up and backing it slowly out of the parking spot.

She peeled out of the High School parking lot, shortly followed by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The two brothers rode on either side of Kagome, making her smile. Slipping the clutch, she held the front of her bike in the air for a few minutes, her trademark wheelie, before righting it. Now on both wheels she sped up, weaving in and out of traffic. The two brothers looked at each other before speeding after their companion, causing their bikes to kick-up in a small wheelie.

Kagome pulled to a stop in front of her brother's elementary school and waited until the dismissal bell rang. She raised the shield of her helmet and saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru pull to a stop in front of her. "About time you got here." Kagome said smirking.

Sesshoumaru pulled off his helmet and placed it on the handle of his Silver Kawasaki Ninja 250R. "The idiot had to stop for gas." He said before looking at the bustling children and parents. "So what does the runt look like?"

Kagome crossed her arms before answering. "He's wearing dark blue jeans and a black Linkin Park t-shirt." Kagome said and noticed the looks she was getting from brothers. "What? It's on old t-shirt of mine, he just likes the band and steals it from me every once in a while."

"Is that him?" Inuyasha asked pointing to a young boy matching Kagome's description.

Kagome looked over and nodded. "Yup." She said and grabbed an extra helmet from her bag. "Hey Sota! Over here!"

Sota ran over to Kagome and took the helmet from her before hopping on the motorcycle behind her. "Let's go" She said to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and headed to her house, albeit at a lower speed.

* * *

Kagome sat on the windowsill of Inuyasha's bedroom staring at the full moon. She silently longed to be outside among the trees and wildlife, but didn't want to risk getting caught. Not after the years she spent successfully concealing her identity.

She looked down at the notebook in her lap, her poetry. She'd only started writing a year ago, finding it a good release for her frustration and pent up anger. It was about midnight and she'd had enough of searching through books for one night.

She looked around the room; Sota was asleep peacefully on Inuyasha's bed while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lay on the burgundy plush carpet looking through her books. The bedroom was very much like hers, disturbing her a bit. The walls were black with a crimson trim. There were band posters on every wall except one, which had four shelves filled with Manga and a small armoire, which housed a plasma television set. In the two drawers under the television were more books. On the opposite wall there was a built in, adjustable art desk with a magnifying lamp. Drawings of wolves, birds, wild cats and other such animal covered the desk along with sketches of various persons. On the same wall was the doorway to a huge walk-in closet and the window Kagome was currently perched. Inuyasha's black, satin, queen sized canopy bed occupied the adjacent wall with two night stand on either side, along with a dresser that held his stereo system and CD's. The last wall was occupied by the bedroom door and a desk with a chair. All in all the room was large, much larger than hers. About five times the size.

_The perks of being rich,_ Kagome thought and stepped out of the window and onto the small balcony, gaining the attention of the two brothers. She walked over to the railing and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Lights cigarettes and popped one in her mouth and lit. She absentmindedly played with the Zippo lighter while looking out on the woods behind the mansion-like home.

"Those will kill you, ya know."

Kagome looked behind her and saw Sesshoumaru leaning on the wall opposite her. She blew out a puff of smoke and offered him a drag, to which he declined. "I'll be fine."

The moonlight illuminated Sesshoumaru's long, silver hair and golden yellow eyes; a striking semblance to a wolf she had seen years ago. She shook her head slightly, banishing the thought from her head. "You alright?" Sesshoumaru asked when he saw Kagome turn to look at the moon, a saddened look upon her face.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just tired." She answered, flicking the cigarette before taking another drag off of it.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. "C'mon inside, I'll show you to a guest room."

Kagome nodded slightly. "I'll be there in a minute." She said once again flicking the cigarette. She took a final drag off of the cigarette, held out her hand, and put it out in the palm of her hand; flinching slightly as she did so. She blew out the puff of smoke and allowed her eyes to turn gold. She watched silently as the burn mark healed itself. Her eyes turned back to their usual shade of brown as she once again looked longingly out at the woodlands before flicking her cigarette butt over the railing. As she turned to go back inside she heard a howl coming from the woods, followed by four others. "Sorry guys, I just can't risk it." She whispered and headed back inside the bedroom.

She carefully picked Sota up from Inuyasha's bed and followed Sesshoumaru down the hall to another bedroom about the same size as Inuyasha's. She walked over to the bed and placed Sota on it and pulled the covers over him. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Thanks, Sess."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. "Follow me. Since you're spending the night here it's only polite that I give you a tour."

Kagome leaned over the bed and lightly kissed Sota on the forehead before following after Sesshoumaru. She made a map in her head as the walked down the many hallways. "So, how long have you guys lived here?" She asked, dispelling the overwhelming silence.

"A few years, Why?" Sesshoumaru answered as he walked down the winding staircase and into the family room.

"Just curious." Kagome followed Sesshoumaru into the kitchen taking a seat on a stool at the center island. "How come you've only just transferred to Tokyo High?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, and pulled out a can of coke. "My parents wanted us home schooled, no matter how much we protested. They said that public schools were too dangerous and that charter schools weren't worth the money," he said pulling out another can of soda and grabbing a bag of chips from the counter. He kicked closed the refrigerator door behind him and walked over to the stool opposite Kagome and sat down.

Kagome took the can of soda from Sesshoumaru's offered hand. "Thanks," she said as she opened the can. "What made them change their mind?"

Sesshoumaru opened the bag of Cheetos and popped one into his mouth. "We refused to do our work and told them we wouldn't do it until we were enrolled in a public school. Of course we were grounded, but in the long run we proved to be victorious."

Kagome laughed and took a sip of her soda. "So how old are you guys anyway?"

"I'm 19 and Inuyasha is 18. You?"

"18. Please tell me you're a senior."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Yes, I'm a senior, and Inuyasha is a junior."

"God Damn! How are you a senior at the age of 19?" Kagome said laughingly.

"With my dad's job we traveled a lot, so it cut back on our studies. Plus there was our little rebellion. What about you, shouldn't you have graduated last year? You're smarter than anyone at that school, I'd almost expect that you'd graduate early instead of late."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Due to…medical reasons I missed a year and had to take it over." She answered looking down at the can of soda in her hands.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome fiddled with the can. "What kind of medical reasons?" He asked tentatively.

"Let's just say I went a little crazy." She said and finished the rest of her soda. "I better get to bed, it's getting late."

"I'll walk you to the bedroom, don't want you getting lost now," Sesshoumaru said as he closed the bag of chips and threw away the finished cans of soda.

I won't get lost," Kagome said tapping the side of her head. "I'm good at memorizing things. Although, the company would be nice."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked in comfortable silence throughout the house. Reaching the bedroom Kagome leaned against the door. "Witty banter aside, you're not so bad to talk to," she said, a smile gracing her face.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "You're not so bad either. And I must say you're much more beautiful with a smile than a frown."

Kagome laughed then looked at Sesshoumaru skeptically. "Does that line actually work on girls?"

"Apparently not," he said before leaning in to whisper into her ear. "But it doesn't make it any less true."

Kagome shivered slightly. "It's going to take a lot more than a few nice words to get into my pants, babe." She whispered back and opened the door behind her, slipping inside the bedroom. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru." She said and closed the door gently.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Good night Kagome. Sweet dreams," he whispered to the closed door. His smile widened as he remembered the way she shivered when he'd whispered into her ear. _You don't know how much I've missed you, Kagome. _He thought before walking to his bedroom.

* * *

Kagome stood leaning against the door behind her and smiled when she heard Sesshoumaru's whispered words. Only when she heard him walk away did she leave her spot and walk over to the bed.

Pulling down the covers a bit, she sat on the bed and took off her shoes and placed them in front of the bedside table. She then turned off the lamp and walked over to the window letting the moonlight shine on her face. She heard the distant howl of wolves and her mood instantly changed to that of melancholy. "What I wouldn't give to be out there with you guys, running through the dense forests, carefree as the wind," she whispered into the cold night air, letting her words fly on the wind.

She gently shut the window and walked over to the bed and turned the lamp back on. She took her notebook from the bedside table, not caring how it got there, and opened it to a clean sheet of paper and wrote.

_**Two Halves**_

The beast in me cries for  
the cold December night.  
Clawing at my insides,  
begging to be released.

But I'm afraid.  
Afraid of what will happen.  
Afraid of the havoc destined  
to be wreaked on my simple-minded brothers.  
Afraid of the joy that might come  
at the price of terror.

So inside she stays.  
Only feeling those few hours of freedom  
when I'm locked and barred in my only haven,  
cursing me from the depths of the hell  
she is forced to reside.

And impatiently she waits  
for that one day to catch me  
off my guard. To control me for  
however long she is able.

To show me the beauties  
of the endless black sky  
and pine-scented forests.  
To teach me how to hunt,  
how to climb, how to swim.

How to survive without the luxury of man  
and still live luxuriously amidst  
the teeming wildlife of predators  
and prey, the brush those creatures  
transform into their home, and the  
Pine, Sycamore and Willow trees  
that make the already beautiful woodlands  
that much more invigorating and alluring.

And so I am torn,  
to lead the life expected of me  
or to lead the life that calls  
to my soul and pumps  
through my every vein.

To lead the life of a human  
woman, caged for eternity.  
Or the wolf. Playful and carefree  
as the wind, strong as the mightiest  
Bengal tiger, regal as the full-mane African lion,  
and beautiful as the black night sky  
illuminated by the incandescent moon.

Kagome gently closed the notebook and placed it back on the night side. She turned off the lamp and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. Looking out at the moon one last time, she closed her eyes. _Goodnight my friends._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Second chapter up! Hope you guys like, and sorry for the wait. I've been kinda busy. :P Until next time! And hopefully the chapter will be longer.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: One again, me no own...you no take me to court. : )_

_Well, lets get on with the chapter!

* * *

_

Two Halves

_By: Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome has had a hard life and has a secret she can never tell anyone. Then two brothers transfer to her school that seem to know a part of her past she's blocked out. Now the misfit must handle one brother vying for her attention and the other being a pain in her ass, all the while protecting her and her brother from her corrupt father.

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Kagome awoke to sunlight shining on her face._ Ugh, I knew I should've closed those damn blinds. _She thought before looking around the room. Noticing that her brother was nowhere to be found, she quickly sat up in bed and removed the covers from her person. She quickly put on her shoes and walked hastily out of the bedroom.

Kagome searched the elegant halls frantically for her missing brother, opening random doors and praying that he was all right. _Please be ok. I can't lose you too. _She grew even more hysterical with every empty room and passing minute. As she neared the stairs leading to the first floor she heard a shriek that was unmistakably her brothers. Thankful for her keen hearing she ran towards the scream promising all kinds of pain to the person who dared to hurt her brother.

Stopping short in the living room she saw Sota and Inuyasha playing a videogame, her brother was laughing as he tried to fend off some monster. Letting out a relieved sigh, she crept silently over to the two, only stopping when she stood right behind her brother. She quickly covered his eyes, causing her brother to squeal and wriggle around.

Laughing, Kagome uncovered Sota's eyes and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Next time wake me up before you leave, ok?"

Sota hastily wiped away the residue of the kiss and nodded before getting enthralled by the game once again.

Kagome walked over to the couch before she noticed the look she was getting from Inuyasha. Quirking a brow, she crossed her arms and said, "What?"

Inuyasha frowned slightly before answering. "Where's my good morning hug and kiss?" He asked, dejectedly.

Kagome shook her head, a smile on her face. "I'll give you a hug and kiss when you give me a legitimate reason for why you kept glaring at me your first day of school." She replied.

Inuyasha nervously scratched the back of his head before explaining. "Eh heh, my ex goes to the same school. And you kind of look a lot like her, so I thought you were her."

Kagome one again shook her head. "Let me guess. Kikyo?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

Kagome smirked. "She's my cousin. But there's one major difference between us. She's a slut, I'm not."

Inuyasha laughed and took a seat on the couch beside Kagome, letting Sota take over the game. "Yea, no doubt about that. So, where's my hug and kiss?"

Kagome quirked a brow before giving in to Inuyasha's puppy-dog eyes. She reached over and gave him a quick hug a kiss on the cheek along with a slap on the back of his head. "Where's your brother?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Inuyasha gave Kagome a slight glare. "What was that for?"

"For thinking I was Kikyo and for using those wretched puppy-dog eyes to persuade me into a hug and kiss."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "He's in the kitchen with my mom and dad. C'mon, I'll introduce you, you're brother's already met them."

Kagome silently followed Inuyasha into the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the center island eating a bowl of cereal. "Where'd mom and dad go?" Inuyasha said, interrupting Kagome's train of thought.

"Went upstairs to get changed for some business meeting." Sesshoumaru answered and looked up at Kagome. "Good morning, Kagome."

"Morning," Kagome said before taking a seat opposite Sesshoumaru. "Whatcha eating?"

"Cocoa Puffs, want a bite?" He asked offering her the half-finished bowl of cereal and spoon.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Nah, I don't eat cereal. I hardly even eat breakfast."

"Oh, that's not good." Came a voice from the kitchen doorway. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Hello again, mother." He said before introducing Kagome. "Mom, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my mother."

Kagome stood up and gave the woman a shy wave. "Good morning, Mrs. Taisho."

The woman walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug. "Good morning to you, too. Please, call me Izayoi, Mrs. Taisho makes me sound old." She said smiling. "Now what would you like to eat?"

Kagome smiled before taking her seat once again. "It's really not a problem, I'm not even all that hungry."

"Nonsense," Izayoi said looking in the refrigerator. "How do pancakes sound?"

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes. "Just give in Kag, you're never gonna win." Sesshoumaru said laughingly.

"He's right you know, Izayoi is a stubborn woman when she has her mind set on something." Came another voice. "I'm Inu no Taisho, but you can call me Inutaisho for short."

Kagome smiled and took the hand offered to her. "Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

Izayoi pulled out some eggs and milk from the refrigerator. "Pancakes it is! Now, blueberry or ordinary, Kagome?"

"Uh, ordinary is good." Kagome answered tentatively.

Smiling, Izayoi took out a box of blueberry pancake mix. "Well, too bad. I never cook ordinary pancakes." She said making Kagome laugh. "What do you guys have planned for today?"

"Well, we've got an important repot due Friday so we're gonna work on that for a while. Then I was thinking we'd go out to lunch." Sesshoumaru answered, putting his bowl in the sink, rinsing it, and walking back to the center island.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru then over to Inuyasha. "Sounds good. After that I've gotta pick up Sebastian and I'll probably drop Sota off at Jakotsu's while I'm there." Kagome noticed the quizzical look she was getting from Sesshoumaru and elaborated. "Sebastian is my baby ball python. And you know Jakotsu, he's our World History teacher."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then quirked a brow. "Why is you're ball python over at Mr. Banryuu's and why are you gonna drop Sota off there?"

Kagome laughed. "He's a friend of the family. I left Sebastian there because they had a fish tank that I could put him in temporarily until I had enough money to buy a tank along with all the other stuff I needed. And Jakotsu's been dieing for us to come over, he hardly gets to see Sota and he only sees me for one class a day." She explained.

Izayoi smiled at the three teens. " It's must be good to have someone you know as you're teacher." She said placing a plate of pancakes in front of Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome said before taking a bite. "Yea, it's cool. Though he does like to pick on me a lot to answer questions. He's an awesome teacher, he makes class fun."

Inutaisho looked at his watch before motioning to Izayoi that it was time to go. "Well, kids, we've gotta run. Don't have too much fun while we're gone." He said, leading his wife out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"You're parent's are really nice." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Yea, they're awesome." Inuyasha answered. "They're more like friends then parents, unless the time calls for it, of course."

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome and rested his head on his hand. "You wanna go over Mr. Banryuu's first? I'd love to see this snake of yours."

Kagome stood up and walked over to the sink and placed the plate and fork inside, rinsing them off. "Yea, that would be awesome. We'd also get to see Bankotsu before he heads off to work." She said following Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru into the living room.

Kagome quietly stalked up to Sota, before carefully grabbing him away from the game and tickling him. Sota squealed before falling into fits of laughter, writhing under his sister's onslaught. After a few minutes, Kagome let him up and mussed up his hair. "Turn it off, buddy. We're gonna see Jakotsu and Bankotsu."

"Yea!" Sota shrieked and jumped on his sister. "Can I stay over? Please! Please! Please!" He begged, hugging Kagome tight.

Kagome laughed and pulled him off. "You'll have to ask them, not me; if they say yea, then sure. I'll tell dad when I call him up later." Sota gave Kagome one last hug before running off to grab his backpack.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched the spectacle in silence. "How come we never acted like that?" Inuyasha whispered silently.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Because you were a nuisance…and still are." He answered walking toward Kagome and placing a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Mel, we're taking my car."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru quizzically. Remembering a past conversation, she smiled and shook her head. "Mel, short for Melpomene. Do me a favor and just stick with Kag, your perceptivity will get you into trouble around me." She said, a melancholic look upon her face.

Inuyasha walked over to Sesshoumaru and watched as Kagome helped her brother with his backpack and jacket before putting on her own jacket. "What was that about," He asked and looked at his brother questioningly.

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment, watching Kagome's every move. "She's changed a lot. She must have gone through something traumatic in order to have changed her so drastically."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "She hasn't changed that much. She's still the same old bitch she was six years ago." He said before snorting. "Besides, we only met her twice, once as wolves and once as humans. We only knew her for a total of 6-8 hours, which isn't a lot of time to really get to know someone."

Sesshoumaru began walking toward the front door, motioning behind him for Inuyasha to follow. "I saw her about three weeks ago in the woods. I had to submit to her in order to not get attacked. She wasn't like that when we first met her."

"How can you be sure it was her?" Inuyasha said leaning against Sesshoumaru's silver 2007 Ford Mustang GT Convertible.

"Get your ass off my car." Sesshoumaru said as he started the engine "And I know it was her."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go get Kagome and Sota before they think we left them." He said and walked back inside the house.

Sesshoumaru got out of the car and leaned against it. He remembered how Kagome looked the night before; the moonlight shining upon her and illuminating her pale skin, making her seem almost angelic. Then he remembered the abandoned look that tainted her face and the slight smell of burnt flesh when he'd left her. _She's definitely changed since the last time I saw her. She's a great deal more guarded, like she expects everyone she gets close to will hurt her. _

_The silver and black wolf walked leisurely throughout the dense forest, enjoying the sights, smells, and sounds of the engulfing night. There was a thin layer of snow on the forest floor, the steady snowfall slowly accumulating on her fur, making her silver streaks look almost white. She slowly explored the woodlands, marking her path with her scent so as not to get lost. Looking up at the sky she discerned that it was about 3 hours from daybreak, which meant that she had about two and a half hours before she had to head back home._

_Hearing the sound of a twig break behind her, the wolf turned around and saw two white wolves in the distance. Seeing their cautious stance she quickly flopped to the ground and rolled over in the snow, letting them know that she wasn't a threat. The two male wolves, which were slightly bigger than she, warily walked over to the carefree female._

_The elder, and bigger, of the two wolves lightly nudged the female, letting her know that he accepted her as a friend. He looked back at the younger one and jumped out of the way just fast enough to dodge a pounce that was aimed for the female._

_The silver and black wolf let out a little yelp as the younger white wolf landed on her. She writhed under the weight of the wolf and managed to get herself free. Jumping a few feet away, she turned around and faced the two and bowed. Her tail wagging behind her, she waited until the opportune moment to exact her revenge on the younger male. With a flying leap she landed between the two wolves, she quickly nipped the younger on the leg, earning a small yelp, before pouncing on the older, causing them to roll down a small hill she hadn't known was there._

_The elder male stood up and shook the snow off of his fur coat. He slowly circled the female wolf. Tail wagging behind him…_

The slam of Sesshoumaru's car door woke him from his reverie. Turning around he glared at his brother's smiling face. "Slam the door again and I'll make that grin permanent," he threatened as he hopped into the car.

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of his brother doing him bodily harm. "You wouldn't really hurt your own brother…would you?" he asked, an eyebrow quirked in question.

Sesshoumaru smirked evilly at Inuyasha, "Keep trying my patience and you'll find out." He said cryptically before peeling out of the circular driveway and down the street.

* * *

Kagome, Sota, and Inuyasha cringed as the sounds of Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D Major blasted from the car's speakers. Kagome spotted the way Inuyasha and Sota were covering their ears and decided to persuade Sesshoumaru into turning the radio off, or at least turning it down. Silently, she unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted up in her seat, making it easier for her to lean against the back of the driver's seat. _Hmm, he smells like the forest after it's rained, _she thought as she leaned her head on the seat. "Ya know, I was really hoping we could talk more on the drive to Jak's, get to know each other better." She said into Sesshoumaru's ear, fiddling with a lock of his hair.

Catching Inuyasha's perplexed look Kagome winked and let go of the strand of hair she'd been playing with. She slowly ran her hand down the front of Sesshoumaru's chest and smiled as she felt the muscles tense beneath it. "And as much as I do love this song, I was hoping you might turn the volume down just a smidge so that we could really learn about each other."

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching over to turn off the radio, glaring at Inuyasha as he did so. "Keep looking at me like that and I'll drop you off right here." He threatened as he sat back in the seat.

"Thanks, babe." Kagome said and kissed Sesshoumaru lightly on the cheek. _Seduction: a woman's best weapon, _she thought as she sat back in her seat and buckled her seatbelt once again.

Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome, silently thanking her. "So, how did you come to be so persuasive, Kags?" He asked, smirking at Sesshoumaru's not-so-obvious embarrassment after Kagome's unexpected kiss. Being his brother, Inuyasha could see Sesshoumaru's slight discomfort, though it wasn't noticeable to anyone else. _He never was big on public displays of affection. Plus there's the fact that he likes Kag. _Inuyasha thought, turning slightly in his seat to see Kagome better.

Kagome laughed. "Leave your brother alone, Inu. He's been through enough torment for one day. And to answer your question, persuasion is merely a gift. Some people have it, while others don't. All you have going for you are those damn puppy-dog eyes. You're seriously lacking in the charm department."

Inuyasha snorted. "And how do you know if I have charm or not?"

"Honey, if you're charming, than you're brother's a knight in seriously shining armor," Kagome said smiling. "Sess, take a right at the next light. Jak's house is the third one on the right hand side."

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed Kagome's directions. He pulled to a stop in front of a white Victorian style home and shut off the engine. "Nice place," He said, marveling at the beautiful woodwork.

Kagome laughed. "Don't let Jak hear you say that. This house is his baby and he really likes to brag about it," she said walking up to the front door. She shuffled around in her pockets before pulling out her keys. Finding the key to the house, she unlocked the door. "Jak! Bank! It's Kag!" she called, as she took of her coat and hung it up in the small closet by the front door.

"We're in the living room!" came Bankotsu's laughing voice from the room across from them.

Kagome walked over to the living room and stopped mid-step and laughed at the sight of Jakotsu cowering in fear away from Bankotsu, who was holding Sebastian in front of him. "Kagome! Make him stop!" cried Jakotsu as he crawled behind an end table, causing Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Sota to burst out laughing along with Bankotsu.

"Oh, my poor baby." Kagome cooed as she walked over to Bankotsu, taking the 20-inch long ball python and allowing it to gently crawl up her arm. "Did the big, mean, scaredy-cat hurt your feelings?"

Kagome walked over to the couch, motioning to the others to follow her. She smiled as she saw Sota take a running leap onto Bankotsu, hugging him around the neck. Holding the snake up to eye level, she smiled as it continuously flicked its forked tongue. "Yea, you remember Mommy, don't you?" she cooed once again, blowing the ball python a kiss. "Ok, Sess, get your ass over here and I'll let you hold him."

Sesshoumaru sat beside Kagome and held his hand out under Kagome's allowing the snake to crawl up his own arm. "He'll grip a little at your arm with his tail, but that's only so he won't fall off. If he starts to constrict, which isn't likely, just gently unwrap him by his tail." Kagome explained.

"Believe it or not, I've held a snake before," Sesshoumaru said, smirking at Kagome. "A year old Rainbow Boa on one of my dad's business trips. Though my favorite would have to be the Albino Reticulated Python."

Kagome smiled as she took Sebastian from Sesshoumaru's offered hand and placed him back in the tank "Retics are a beautiful snake, especially albinos, though they aren't really one to fuck with. And As much as I love them, I have a deeper love for Piebald Pythons and Ruby King Snakes along with Ball Pythons." She looked around the living room for Jakotsu and found him still cowering behind the end table. "Uh, Jak, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are both in your class. Unless you want an embarrassing story about you, an adult, cringing in fear of a 6-month-old snake to go around the school come Monday morning, I suggest you get up." She said as she walked by him, ruffling his hair as she did so.

Jakotsu pouted slightly and slapped Kagome's hand away. He stood and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't 'cringing in fear'. I was acting as a potential prey for you're precious snake." He defended, only to be shot down by Kagome's quick wittedness.

"Honey, he's a ball python. A 20-inch, 6-month-old ball python, to be exact. He thinks of you as a predator, not a prey. Though, considering how you reacted to him I wouldn't be surprised if he thought of you as a food source. Coward." Kagome retaliated.

Jakotsu pouted once again. "Keep testing me Kagome, and your 4.0 average will drop to a 3.6." He threatened, glaring at the smug teen.

Kagome smirked evilly. "I've got four witnesses who will confirm that you threatened to sabotage my grade all because you lost a battle of wits. One of which, your own brother, is a cop, and would make for a VERY credible witness. Sure you wanna fuck with my grade?"

"Jak, just shut up," came Bankotsu's voice from the other side of the room. "You never win any of the mock fights. You already know how much Kagome likes to research. Trying to out-wit her is pretty much unfathomable." He said as he walked toward the love seat opposite Kagome, Sota shadowing his every movement behind him. "And Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your mouth around your brother?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You should really be telling Naraku that. Where do you think I learned it?"

"I can't control your father's mouth," Bankotsu paused. "Then again, I can't even keep you from speeding on that death trap on yours, so trying to control your mouth would be the equivalent of Jakotsu winning one of your debates." He said smirking.

Kagome laughed and shook her head slightly. "We've gotta get going. Jak gave us this important project due Friday that we have to work on, plus I have to drop Sebastian off at home and feed him." She said, standing up from her seat and stretching. "Is it ok if Sota stays over? He's been dieing to hang with you guys."

Bankotsu ruffled Sota's hair. "Yea! I've got today off so we'll probably go out for a little bit. Just tell you're dad, ok?"

Kagome growled slightly, "He's not my dad," She muttered before putting on a fake smile. "No problem, Bank." She walked over to the tank and gently pulled Sebastian out of it, waking him from his slumber. "I'm sorry babe, but we've gotta go home so you can eat."

"I'll see you guys in class Monday!" Jakotsu called to the three teens, waving as he did so.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the house and to the car. "That was…interesting." Inuyasha said as he hopped in the back seat of Sesshoumaru's car, letting Kagome ride shotgun. "Is Mr. Banryuu always so…gay?"

Kagome laughed and gently closed the car door behind her. "You can call him Jak, and yes. He's always like that. It's hard to imagine he was in a gang when he was younger."

Sesshoumaru started the engine and looked at Kagome skeptically. "You're kidding, right?" He said, drove down the rode, heading for Kagome's house.

"Nope, Jak and Bank were part of the Shichinintai. They've even got facial tattoo's that they cover-up during the day." Kagome explained, letting Sebastian hang around her neck.

"So, did they inspire you to get one of your own?" Sesshoumaru asked, motioning to the tattoo on Kagome's upper left arm.

Kagome looked down at the tattoo of a white wolf head howling at a silvery moon. "No. I've always been a fan of tattoos and piercings. I got a howling wolf because I saw a wolf when I was younger. It was standing outside my house; I was sitting on my front porch crying. My mother had just died. I don't know why, but it walked over and sat beside me on the porch and placed it's head on my lap. It felt as though it were trying to console me, like I was its pack member. I don't know, but the tattoo serves as a token of my gratitude." She said running her right hand gently over the tattoo. _As well as a reminder that I'm not human, and never will be._

Sesshoumaru pulled to a stop at the stoplight, a small frown on his face. _That's why she was crying. It's probably the reason why she doesn't remember us._ "Maybe it did think of you as a pack member. Have you seen it since?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, but it doesn't matter. I won't forget him." She smiled slightly as Sebastian crawled down her chest, nestling himself on her lap. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let the wind play with her hair, her time with the wolf replaying behind her closed eyes.

* * *

Naraku stumbled into the house, drunk and in disarray. He staggered through the foyer, a hand against the wall to keep him from plummeting to the floor. "Kagome!" He called angrily, his voice slurred. Hearing the sound of a car door slam, he walked unsteadily back to the front door.

Seeing Kagome walk up the walkway, Naraku waited until she was inside the house before shoving her against the wall and forcefully kissing her. He snaked his knee between Kagome's legs, effectively keeping her from kneeing him in the groin. He then grabbed her wrists in one hand and raised them above her head and pressed them against the wall, keeping her stationary.

Naraku grabbed a switchblade knife from his pants pocket and placed it against Kagome's neck. "I wouldn't scream for your friends if I were you," he whispered into her ear before sliding the knife down her chest, slicing her shirt open, causing her to whimper in response.

Memories of when she was younger flashed before Kagome's eyes. Memories of Naraku raping her every night for a year, memories she tried in vain to forget. Tears rolled down her face as Naraku's now free hand parted her shirt and slid up her taught stomach. She whimpered again when she felt his knee rub against her groin. She turned her face away from Naraku in disgust, hating that she couldn't do anything to stop him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat in the car waiting for Kagome to come back. "Jeez, how long does it take to get a frozen mouse from the freezer?" Inuyasha asked, stretching in the back seat.

Sesshoumaru looked at the house, the front door was still half open, making it hard for him to see inside the house. "Something doesn't feel right." He said, unwrapping Sebastian from his arm and turning around so he could see Inuyasha. "Take him, I'm gonna go inside."

Inuyasha eyed the snake and shuddered in disgust before unwillingly taking the snake from his brother's outstretched hands. "Just hurry up, ok. I don't want this thing biting me."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he hopped out of the car and jogged up the walkway. Hearing a barely audible whimper coming from inside the house, he slowly opened the door.

Sesshoumaru stood in shock at the sight before him. Kagome was pinned against a wall by a man who looked at least twice her age. Her shirt was sliced open down the middle, her pants falling below her knees. Seeing the tears that were streaming down her face as the unnamed man vehemently kissed her, Sesshoumaru coughed loudly into his hand, gaining their attention.

Naraku pulled away from the unreciprocated kiss and looked toward the front door. He pulled away from Kagome, causing her to slide down the wall, and glared at the teen who interrupted his fun. "You know, you're trespassing on private property, son." He said and crossed his arms. "Unless you want me to call the police, I suggest you leave."

Sesshoumaru slowly walked over to the crying girl, shoving Naraku out of his way. "Go ahead, I'll tell them I was saving a friend from a rapist," Sesshoumaru retaliated as he gathered Kagome's now half-naked frame into his arms.

Naraku laughed, "Kagome would never testify against her own father, you have no case. Especially when I can easily convince them that I caught you in the act of raping her," He said, a smug look upon his face.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku in shock. "You would rape your own daughter? How fucking twisted are you?" He said in disgust as he picked Kagome up from the floor and cradled her in his arms. He walked toward the front door, stopped in the doorway, and turned to look back at Naraku. "I don't care who you are, stay away from Kagome."

Walking out of the house, Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha's concerned look. He shook his head slightly and placed Kagome in the front-seat. Putting up the hood and closing the windows to shield the hysterical, crying teen from view, Sesshoumaru peeled out of the driveway and down the street.

Kagome crawled down between the seat and dashboard, trying to hide herself from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's view as best she could. She had stopped crying, but was still shaking in fear and disgust. _I never wanted him to see me like that; I never wanted anyone to see me like that. _She thought as she tried in vain to curl herself into a ball.

Feeling a pinch on her thigh, Kagome looked down and saw Naraku's switchblade knife secured to her skin by the strap of her underwear. Kagome carefully grabbed the knife and traced her finger across the blade, flinching slightly as she cut her finger. _Why didn't I try to stop him? Why do I always just take it like some brainwashed, submissive dog?_ A tear rolled down Kagome's tear-stained cheek and onto her scarred wrist. She traced the scare with her bloody finger, choking back a sob. _Why didn't I cut deep enough?

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru cut off the engine of his car. He hopped out of the car and walked over to the passenger side door, grabbing a dazed Kagome into his arms and carried her into the house with Inuyasha following quickly behind him. He moved out of the way just long enough for Inuyasha to open the door before walking hurriedly inside, ignoring his parents' concerned faces.

Inuyasha and his parent's followed Sesshoumaru to his bedroom, only to get the bedroom door slammed in their faces. "What happened?" Izayoi asked, genuinely concerned for Kagome's well being.

Inuyasha looked down at the snake in his hands before answering, "I don't know. We went to Kagome's house to get some food for Sebastian after deciding that we'd just bring him here. After a while, Sesshoumaru went to find her and a few minutes later he carried her out looking like that." He said as he walked down the stairs and into the family room, where there was a tank that had been used for Sesshoumaru's Scarlet King Snake. He gently placed Sebastian inside and turned to his parents. "Is it ok if Kagome stays here for a while? I don't think she's going to want to go back home just yet."

Izayoi and Inutaisho nodded simultaneously, "I was just going to suggest that she and her brother stay here. Where is little Sota?" Izayoi asked.

Inuyasha sat down on a recliner and closed his eyes, trying to will away the sight of Kagome crying in the front seat of the car. "He's over at our World History teacher's house. It's a good thing too." He answered. "I'm going to go see if Sesshoumaru needs some help."

* * *

Kagome emerged from Sesshoumaru's bathroom clad in a pair of his jogging pants and sweatshirt, both of which were a bit too big. Seeing Sesshoumaru lying on his bed, an arm covering his eyes, she walked over and lay on the bed beside him. She fiddled with her fingers for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or do. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

Sesshoumaru uncovered his eyes and watched as Kagome nervously fidgeted with the hem of his sweatshirt. He gently clasped her hand in his, startling her a bit, and placed a feather-light kiss upon her forehead. "No need to thank me, just get some sleep. I'm going to check on Sebastian and tell my parents an elaborate lie.'' He said smiling as he sat up to leave.

Kagome smiled and pulled Sesshoumaru gently back to her. "You know, a knight in shining armor never leaves a damsel in distress." She said playfully.

Sesshoumaru laughed and shifted so he was lying on his side facing Kagome, his head propped up on his left hand. "On the contrary, the knight in shining armor always leaves. He just keeps coming back."

Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru and looked down at their intertwined hands. "What if the damsel doesn't want the knight to leave?" she asked as she played with Sesshoumaru's fingers. "What if she feels safer with the knight by her side?"

"All she has to do is ask him to stay." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"And if she doesn't know how?"

Sesshoumaru smiled before answering. "Than tough luck." He said laughingly.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru playfully. "Jerk." She said before lying on her back, looking at the ceiling with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

Sesshoumaru laughed and nudged her lightly in the side. "C'mon. We've gotta face the firing squad sooner or later." He said just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door slowly creaked upon, revealing Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Inutaisho on the other side. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly. "Speak of the devil," he whispered as he sat up in bed.

"Kagome, dear, are you alright?" Izayoi asked as she stepped inside the bedroom, worry etched on her face.

Kagome nodded as she also sat up. "Yea, I twisted my ankle really bad when I was getting dressed." She said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I should really clean my room more often."

Izayoi let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Kagome affectionately. "Well, you get some rest. You can stay here as long as you like."

_I can't believe she actually bought that…_ Kagome thought as she smiled. "Thanks,"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he moved out of the way as Izayoi and Inutaisho left the room. He closed the door behind him when he heard them walking down the hall and leaned against the door. "Twisted ankle, huh?" He asked incredulously.

Kagome lay back on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Suddenly remembering that she had left her ball python with Sesshoumaru she bolted upright and looked at the older teen. "Where's Sebastian?" she asked him eagerly. "Oh god, you didn't leave him at that house did you? Naraku would kill him if he found him!"

Sesshoumaru caught the girl before she could bolt out of the bed and out the door. "Sebastian is fine, he's downstairs in my old tank." He said, calming Kagome down.

Kagome slowly stood up from the bed, relieved that her snake was all right, and walked over to the bedroom door that Inuyasha was currently blocking. "I need to feed my snake," she said evenly, a hand on her hip.

Inuyasha didn't budge. "We don't have any mice to feed your snake."

Kagome emitted a small growl. "Than I'll go out and get him some food. Now get out of the way."

"Not until you tell me what happened." Inuyasha retorted angering the already irritated teen.

Kagome made a grab for the doorknob and snarled when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. With startling speed she pushed the ever-annoying teen against the door, her forearm pressing painfully against his throat. "I am in no fucking mood to deal with your shit." She growled out angrily, pressing her forearm against his throat harder with every word. "Now, my snake, who is infinitely more important to me than you, needs to be fed. And you will not keep me from one of the few things on this planet that I care about."

Sesshoumaru watched as the scene unfolded surprised at Kagome's speed and strength. The girl radiated untapped, untrained power, but she could use the two things she had been able to learn on her own: speed and force. _Why didn't she use them against her father? _He thought before getting up to dissuade the enraged girl.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, unflinching. The pressure against his throat was making it hard for him to breathe, but he wouldn't budge. _Goddamn, this chick is fast. _Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother walking over to them and inwardly sighed in relief, but it was cut short as Kagome held out a hand.

"Stay right there, Sess. I really don't want to hurt you, but if you take another step you will leave me with no other choice." She growled out, keeping her eyes trained on Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru snorted in response and casually walked over to Kagome; he grabbed the girl's wrist and twirled her toward him. He caught her other hand before it could make contact with his face and twisted it behind her back. He smirked at Kagome's shocked face and placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to wrinkle her nose in agitation. "Your quick, " he whispered into her ear. "But I'm quicker."

Kagome slumped in Sesshoumaru's grasp, admitting defeat. She looked back and smiled menacingly when she saw Inuyasha rubbing at his throat and glaring at her. "God damn," he said, "I show concern and the chick goes fucking crazy. I really have no idea why you wanted to go searching for the damn bitch, Sess. You've been obsessed with her for six years for this? A pain in the ass, short-tempered, bitch that doesn't even take pride in what she is and is too weak to fend off a rapist. She's not even worth the time."

A lone tear fell down Kagome's hidden face and onto the floor. Pulling out of Sesshoumaru's grasp, she ran out of the bedroom without looking back. She sped down the halls, past a newly concerned Izayoi and Inutaisho, and out the front door. She ran too her motorcycle and cursed when she remembered that she didn't have the keys. She looked back at the house and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway of the entrance, his parents behind him. She looked away sharply, choking back a sob before running down the driveway and into the barren street, not caring where she was headed.

The barren side streets soon turned into busy main streets, yet Kagome still ran. She pushed through crowded, uncaring sidewalks as tears streamed uncontrollably down her face, only one thought in her mind: _Why did I let him get so close? _

Finally, she fell to a heap on the ground. Feeling a raindrop on her face, she looked up into the darkened sky. With a thunderous crash, rain fell unfailingly from the sky, distorting her image as she cradled herself in the middle of the street. She wiped her face, not knowing if she were wiping away tears or rain, and screamed into the blackening sky. "I trusted you!"

Her keen ears didn't catch the sound of the car until it was too late. The driver tried to swerve out of the way of the sobbing girl, braking as he did so. The tail end of the car crashed into Kagome's body, sending her flying a few feet away. All life stopped in that instant. Cars stopped in their tracks, lest they run the girl over. People stared in shock at the unmoving girl covered in blood, not knowing what to do.

Soon a crowd formed around Kagome. She felt a hand touching her neck as she stared dazedly up at the night sky. In the distance she thought she heard someone calling her name. _Nobody cares. Nobody will mourn for me. _Somebody was slapping her now, keeping her tied to the world. _God dammit! Let me die!

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru kept slapping Kagome's cheek until he saw her eyes turn gold. _Yes, get angry. I don't care if it's because of me; I just need you to heal yourself. _Sesshoumaru had been running after Kagome when he saw the car coming, he ran faster but he was too far away to pull her out of the way. He'd called out her name right as the car had impacted with her body, and again as he started running to her crumpled form. He'd heard somebody say she was alive as he pushed through the growing crowd of onlookers. When he'd reached the center he kneeled next to Kagome and began slapping her just hard enough to get her attention, knowing it would wake her from her stupor as well as get her angry.

"C'mon Kag, you can't die on me." He whispered before placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead. "You can't leave me when I've just found you again."

To the crowd's amazement, the blood started to seep back into Kagome's body. Lacerations were healed before their very eyes. Bones were mended almost instantly.

Kagome took in a breath with a gasp as she fully awakened from her stupor. She looked around, not knowing exactly where she was, her gaze landing on Sesshoumaru's relieved face. She raised a hand and brushed his bangs away from his eyes, a saddened smile on her face as she remembered what had taken place. "You ran after me," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her confusedly.

"Nobody ever runs after me," She explained solemnly as she traced his face with her hand.

Sesshoumaru grasped her hand in his and gently nudged his head against hers. "I'll always run after you." He whispered and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Wherever you go, I'll follow. I promise."

* * *

_A/N: I know, it took a long while to update but I was busy with work and we lost our internet for a good two weeks. : ( Yea, that pretty much sucked. My computer is my lifeline : )Well, atleast it's a nice and long chappy. : ). Made it extra long just for you...and there were a bunch of spots where i wanted to end it. But I thought I would be nice...and as you can tell, I have this obsession with snakes. I can't help it, i just love them to death : ). Now just to clear up a few things...This is a Sess/Kag fic...I've had a couple people ask that. : ), And the poem **Two Halves** is mine...I forgot to mention that ::sheepish smile:: If you want to read more of my poetry, I have my Myspace website in my profile. I've got just about every poem I've ever written there. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! _


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey-lo again. I know this one is a bit shorter than the last, but I tried :) Hope you like. And no I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters...I'm just borrowing them for the time being._

_

* * *

_

Two Halves

_By Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome has had a hard life and has a secret she can never tell anyone. Then two brothers transfer to her school that seem to know a part of her past she's blocked out. Now the misfit must handle one brother vying for her attention and the other being a pain in her ass, all the while protecting her and her brother from her corrupt father.

* * *

_

Chapter 4

The feel of someone stroking her hair lightly woke Kagome from her peaceful slumber. She groaned slightly and gently slapped away the offending appendage, eliciting a chuckle from the room's other inhabitant. Mumbling she turned around and covered her head with the blanket, trying fruitlessly to get in another hour of sleep. When she felt the pressure of someone taking a seat beside her she lowered the blanket just enough to uncover her eyes. "Do you not know the meaning of beauty sleep?" She said, growling lightly at the long, silver-haired teen.

Sesshoumaru laughed lightly and pulled the blanket away from the Kagome's face, ignoring the glare he received due to his action. "You've been sleeping for twelve hours, plus I though you might like some breakfast." He said, nodding to the plate of food and glass of orange juice he had placed on the nightstand.

Kagome's glare softened as she sat up in bed. "Thank you," She said softly as she wrapped the blanket around her, trying to hide the fact that she was only wearing a spaghetti strap tank and underwear. "Hmmm, considering I got hit by a car, I would've thought I'd at least sleep a day away," She said as she took the plate from Sesshoumaru's offered hand, not noticing the way he flinched at her comment.

"Speaking of which," Sesshoumaru said softly, brushing a lock of Kagome's hair behind her ear with his fingers, "How do you feel?"

With a reassuring smile, Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru's worried gaze. "'M just a little sore, nothing a warm bath won't cure. My healing…" she paused as realization dawned on her. She quickly slapped his hand away from her, ignoring the hurt in his eyes. "You knew?" she asked incredulously.

Sesshoumaru saw the anguish and disbelief that showed her brilliant brown eyes, hating that he was the one that made her feel them. He nodded slightly, not knowing exactly what to say.

Kagome tore her gaze away from Sesshoumaru's, absentmindedly placing the plate back on the nightstand. She raised her knees up and wrapped her arms around her them, burying her face in her arms so as not to see the look of disgust that she was sure would appear on his face. "How long have you known?" She whispered after a few minutes.

Resisting the urge to pull the broken girl into his embrace, Sesshoumaru laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder gently. Seeing the way she cringed under his touch, he pulled his hand away, giving her the space she obviously wanted. He hesitated before answering, "About six years now."

Kagome raised her head in alarm. "Six years!" she shook her head in disbelief. "No, it's not possible! I only went out once like that when I was younger! I never saw anyone and I'm pretty damn sure no one saw me!" She yelled, wiping furiously at her tear-stained face.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms and forced Kagome to look him in the eyes. "You may not have met anyone human, but you did meet two wolves. One of which that matches the tattoo on your arm."

Kagome looked down at her tattoo and tried to remember that long ago day. She smiled gently as she recalled how she played carelessly with two white wolves until it was only minutes until daybreak. Her smile wavered when she remember the day that her mother had died and the wolf that had been there to console her. The same wolf that she had played with for almost two hours that one night, the same wolf that had inspired her tattoo. The one wolf that she could never forget, that she never allowed herself to forget. She looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and saw a flash of gold, causing her to recoil from his grasp. "It was you?" She asked disbelievingly, "It was you all those years ago…" She paused, "And it was you three weeks ago. Why didn't you tell me?! "

Sesshoumaru, taken aback by Kagome's response, went to embrace her only to get roughly pushed away. "Kag, listen to me –,"

"No!" Kagome yelled as she shoved the blanket off her person and got out of bed, forgetting entirely that she was only half dressed. "You listen! I have spent day after bloody fucking day for six years getting beaten and raped by my own father, the same person who whored my mother around and eventually killed her, all because I was different! Because I was less than human, and therefore he thought he could do anything he wanted with me! For years I was told that I was cursed, that no one would ever want me because of what I am, that I would be shunned by society if word ever got out!"

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and made a grab for her arms, only to get shoved away once again by the hysterical teen. "Don't touch me! That bastard tortured me endlessly, and the only reason why I never stopped him was to protect my brother." She growled out, her eyes turning gold from her anger. "Every time I refused him he threatened to pass Sota around like a toy to his friends, so I had no choice but to take his bullshit. And then you waltz into my life thinking you can win me over just because we met six years ago, thinking that you can get into my pants just because we're the same fucking species!" Kagome absentmindedly shoved her fist into the nearest wall. "Guess again asshole! I may take Naraku's bullshit, but that in no way means I'm an easy fucking lay!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, confusion shining in his eyes. "That's what you think I'm trying to do?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice. "Do you honestly think I'm that self-involved? God, Kagome! I went looking for you because I couldn't get you off of my mind! I didn't spend six years searching for you just to fuck you and then drop you! I'm not some fucking inconsiderate, sex-crazed imbecile! I went looking for you because I missed you! The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you!"

He walked over to the crying girl and pulled her into his embrace. He nuzzled her cheek gently as he lowered them to the ground. "I just – I wanted to – no, I needed to be near you." Sesshoumaru whispered, pulling Kagome onto his lap. "I needed to know that you were safe, needed to know you. Who you are, what you like, what you hate…you."

Sesshoumaru placed a feather-light kiss on Kagome's cheek, comforting her as she cried. They stayed that way for a while; Sesshoumaru rubbing soothing circles on her back, Kagome sobbing into his shoulder. After an hour her sobs turned into sniffles as she took solace in Sesshoumaru's embrace.

Remembering she was still dressed in what she slept in, Kagome shifted in Sesshoumaru's embrace to get up. Feeling his arms tighten around her middle, she sighed and placed a hand on his. "I need to get dressed." She whispered, not daring to look him in the face, "If you haven't noticed I'm currently…half naked…and I'd really like to change that," She said, a blush staining her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and nuzzled her cheek, a mischievous smile gracing his lips. "I have noticed, it's part of the reason why I'm so reluctant to let you go." He whispered huskily before placing a soft kiss on the crook of her neck.

Kagome shuddered and leaned her head back on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, her eyes closed. "Hmm, and here I thought you weren't like other horny teens." She said smiling softly. She ran her fingers down his arms and grasped his hands. Turning her head slightly, she caught his lips in a chaste kiss before pulling his hands off her person and standing up. "Too bad for you, I don't necessarily like being under dressed in front of guys I hardly know."

Sesshoumaru growled softly, a twinkle in his eyes. In a flash, he had Kagome pinned against the wall. "It isn't very nice to tease," he murmured into her ear, nipping at it lightly.

Kagome gasped. "Now, who's being a tease?" she whispered hoarsely. She subconsciously tilted her head, giving Sesshoumaru more access to her neck. Her eyes shot open at the feel of his teeth softly grazing the skin of her neck. "Sess – Sess, stop," she muttered half-heartedly.

Sesshoumaru growled in response and pulled Kagome's body flush against his own. He didn't care that they had been fighting only a couple hours ago, didn't care that his parents were probably downstairs waiting anxiously with his brother for him to come down. All he cared about was the feel of her body against his and the taste of her skin. The whole world didn't matter to him in that moment, only she did.

Kagome groaned and reflexively pressed her body harder against Sesshoumaru's, her eyes flashing gold in desire instead of anger. "Sess – gotta stop, too soon." She whispered before his lips came crashing down on hers. She moaned audibly into the kiss, hear hands at his waist rising slowly under his shirt, caressing his skin softly, causing him to growl and nip at her bottom lip.

They didn't hear the soft knocking on the door that gradually grew louder. Nor did they hear the door as it opened or the throat clearing of the intruder. They did, however hear the door, as it was slammed shut.

Kagome reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and looked straight ahead at the bedroom door to see Inuyasha leaning against it, his arms crossed over his chest and smirk plastered on his face. "Jeez, rude much." She said panting heavily, "you've could've at least knocked."

Inuyasha snorted and walked over to the bed and sat down. "I did. After five minutes I decided to see if you guys were even in here. But, please, don't let me stop you." He said his smirk widening at Kagome's blushing face.

Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha threateningly, silencing his brother and wiping the smirk off of his face. "Leave. We'll be down in a few minutes."

Inuyasha smirked again as he walked over to the bedroom door. "Yea, sure. But don't let those few minutes turn into a few hours. I might not be the one who walks in next." He said as he opened the door, ignoring his brother's growl. "Now, you two, don't have too much fun!"

With the silent click of the door closing shut, the two teens were alone once again. Sesshoumaru sighed and placed his forehead atop Kagome's shoulder. "Guess we should probably get down there." He mumbled, place another kiss on the crook of her neck.

Kagome nodded in agreement and slowly pulled away from Sesshoumaru's graspjust enough so that she could look up at Sesshoumaru with compassion in her eyes. She ran her hand down the side of his face before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I should probably get dressed now. I really don't think you want your parents to catch us necking…that would be embarrassing." She said smiling, eliciting a small laugh from the elder teen.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and placed another kiss on Kagome's swollen lips before grudgingly pulling away from her. "I'll wait outside, then we can go get that snake of yours some food."

"Okie dokie," Kagome said smiling. "I'll be out in a minute." She slowly shut the door behind Sesshoumaru and leaned against it. After a few minutes she walked over to the bed where there were a pair of jeans and a shirt._ Probably Izayoi's, it's gonna be different from my usual baggy clothes. _She thought before pulling the clothes on. She walked over to the side of the bed where her boots were and pulled those on as well. Grabbing the brush from the nightstand, she quickly brushed her hair before heading for the door.

She walked out of the bedroom and smiled at Sesshoumaru, who was leaning on the opposite wall. "Shall we go?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sesshoumaru nodded and took his hand in hers before walking down the hall. "Still sore?" he asked, referring to the conversation they had had before the argument started.

Kagome laughed. "Yup, good as new." She answered. "Though I am sorry about your wall. I kinda got out of hand back there."

"Don't worry about it" Sesshoumaru said shaking his head. "Inuyasha's done worse when he gets into a tantrum."

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the living room watching TV as he waited for his brother and Kagome to come down. He smiled as he remembered what the girl was wearing. _She is hot. _He mused. _I just wish she weren't such a pain in the ass. _He grinned as he saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome walking down the stairs hand-in-hand. "Well, well, well. It's seems the two love-birds have finally come down for air!" 

Kagome snarled at the younger teen. "Watch it, Taisho. I'm really not in the mood to kick your ass." She threatened as she walked over to the coat rack where her trench coat currently resided. She pulled it on and walked back over to Sesshoumaru. "Ready?"

He nodded and looked over at Inuyasha. "Tell mom and dad that we went to get some food for Sebastian."

Inuyasha turned the television off and stood up from his position on the couch. "They left already. And hold on a minute, I'll come."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hurry up."

Kagome walked over to the front door. "I'll meet you guys at the gate. I miss my bike." She said before walking out of the house.

Inuyasha snorted. "Somebody's got a stick up their ass." He said, shrugging on his jacket not noticing the hand that pulled him against a wall.

"Kag isn't very fond of you at the moment. Frankly, neither am I. So why don't you do both of us a favor and shut up." Sesshoumaru said, holding his arm against Inuyasha's chest, keeping him from moving.

Inuyasha raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, jeez. I say a few things I may or may not have meant and you wig on me. It's not like I didn't apologize already."

"You're mouth nearly got her killed, you dolt. So yea, we're not the happiest people in the world." Sesshoumaru said, letting his brother free.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before following his brother out of the house, locking the door behind him. _Guess it's time to kiss ass. This should be fun.

* * *

_

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked out of the Petsmart laughing at a grumpy, red-faced Inuyasha. "What! So I got a little freaked!" he said in his defense, making the two other teens laugh all the harder.

"You didn't just get a little freaked. You screamed bloody murder!" She said clutching her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. "All the poor gecko did was jump on your face."

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. "Alright, so I over-reacted. No need to laugh at my expense." He mumbled cross his arms over his chest.

Kagome stopped walking and stood in front of Inuyasha. "Aww…does somebody need a hug?" She asked tauntingly.

Inuyasha glared at her before looking away. "I'm quite fine, thank you very much."

Kagome laughed before walking over to the cranky teen, her arms outstretched. "Come 'ere, you big baby." She said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha, causing him to smile slightly. "How about this, you pick out the next place we go to and you can make me and Sess do whatever you want."

Inuyasha quirked a brow and smiled devilishly. "Ok." He agreed. "Follow me." He hopped onto his bike and pulled out of the space and waited for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to do the same. He sped out of the parking lot, with his two companions in tow.

The rode down the streets for only about ten minutes before Inuyasha made a turn into the parking lot of a mall. Finding a space at the nearest entrance, they pulled their bikes to stop and shut of the engines.

"So, what're we doing at the mall?" Kagome asked as she placed her helmet on the handle bar of her bike.

Inuyasha smirked. "Now, now Kag! Don't ruin a man's fun!" he said as he walked over to her a placed an arm around her shoulders.

Kagome looked at the suddenly happy teen questioningly. "You're gonna make me try on clothes, aren't you?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I was thinking about it, yea. You did promise to do anything."

Resigning to her fate, she walked toward the entrance of the mall. "But what about Sess!" she whined, her arms crossed over her chest. "I highly doubt you want to see you brother try on clothes."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and growled. "Inuyasha only shops at one place. And I utterly hate it, so his fun with me is watching me endure the wretched music that Hot Topic plays." He explained glaring slightly at Kagome. "You just had to include me in your compensation."

"What!?" Kagome said, shocked. "You laughed at him too. Besides, you're both gonna be seeing me trying on clothes, which will undoubtedly be something skimpy, so what in the hell are you complaining about!"

Inuyasha laughed at the arguing teens as he walked down the halls of the mall. "I don't know what you're so worried about, Kag. You were wearing much less this morning." He said, earning himself a slap on the back of the head.

Kagome looked around the mall and saw Sango, Miroku and Koga walking toward them. "I'll be back in a flash." She said before taking off at a dead run down the hall. Without warning she jumped onto Koga, scissoring her legs around his waist and causing him to stumble a bit. "Hello!"

"Good God, Kags! Are you trying to kill me?" Koga said as he wrapped his arms around her so that she wouldn't fall.

Kagome unwrapped her legs and placed her feet on the ground. "I just missed you guys, is all." She said laughingly as she gave Miroku and Sango a hug. "So what've you guys been up to?"

Sango smiled and her friend's behavior. "Nothing much, just been working on the project Jak gave us. And what about you! We haven't seen you for a couple days!" She answered, softly punching Kagome in the shoulder.

Kagome shrugged as she started walking backward. "Ah, you know me. There's no fun quite like getting hit by a car and necking with a guy." She said smiling.

Sango gasped. "Are you ok?!" She asked as she pulled Kagome toward her and began checking the girl for any wounds.

Kagome laughed at the girl's touch. "Cool it Sango! You're tickling me!" She said laughingly as she pulled away from Sango's grasp. "And I'm fine, you know I heal quick."

Sango sighed. "Yea I know, it's part of your wolf, healing thing. But that doesn't make me any less worried!"

"I know." Kagome said as she hugged the girl. "And I'm fine, really. There's nothing you need to worry about. Sesshoumaru and his parents took good care of me."

Miroku looked at Kagome quizzically. "Sesshoumaru, as in Sesshoumaru Taisho? The one you can't stand because he annoyed you? Is that who you were necking with?"

Kagome laughed and continued walking backwards, "Yes. Yes, but he doesn't annoy me anymore, only minutely. And yes." She said before she bumped into someone behind her. Looking behind her she saw an amused Sesshoumaru with a smirk Inuyasha standing next to him. "Hey! I was just talking about you!"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, really? What about?" he asked as he placed a quick kiss on Kagome's cheek, earning an 'Aww' from Sango.

Miroku smiled at the two. "Oh nothing, just your make-out session with our lovely friend. Considering she wasn't very fond of you guys at first, I think you made quite an impression on our Kagome. Which isn't very easy."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Miroku. "I'm not that mean," She defended. "I'm just…misunderstood."

Koga snickered. "Ha! I can name about 20 kids who pale at the mere mention of your name. Then there are the 50 or so that you've beaten to a pulp who practically piss their pants whenever you are mentioned."

Kagome glared at the smug teen. "Yea and if you don't shut your trap they're will be 51." She said and smirked when Koga hid behind Miroku. "Good! Now were off to Hot Topic. Sess and I laughed at Inuyasha's girly behavior and now I have to play 'Runway Model'. Care to join?"

Sango looked at Kagome questioningly. "And you actually agreed to this…why?" She asked as she started heading toward the store next to her friend.

"She's said she do anything…and being the pervert that I am I'm making her try on the skimpiest shit Hot Topic has." Inuyasha said proudly.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with shining eyes. "You are a god! Not once was I ever able to get Kag to try on clothes for me. What is your secret, oh Master Yoda!?" He said playfully, mock-bowing as he walked backwards.

Inuyasha smirked haughtily as he breathed on his fist and rubbed it against his chest. "Come, young Padawan, and I will teach you the way of the Jedi Perv."

Kagome laughed at the two as Sesshoumaru shook his. "Trust those two would get along." She said and loved over at Sango and Koga. "Anyway. How far did you guys get on Jak's evil project from hell?"

Sango sighed heavily. "You know Miroku. For all his smarts he can hardly stay on task. I swear he's ADD." She said before looking over at Koga. "But at least I don't have to deal with Queen Bitch herself."

Kagome flinched sympathetically. "Ouch. Poor baby. How's it going with Kikyo? Want to rip her head off yet? Because it you do, by all means, be my guest!"

Koga shuddered in disgust and looked over at Kagome. "Why did I date her again?" He asked.

"You were upset when I turned you down so you decided you would try to make me jealous." Kagome answered truthfully.

Sighing, Koga looked at Kagome apologetically. "Oh yea, sorry about that."

Kagome laughed. "No worries, Babe. You came back from the dark side quickly and unscathed." She said smiling.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, Sango and Koga incredulously. "Kikyo? You know Kikyo?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. She's my cousin. Don't you see the resemblance?" Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, "Minutely…She's goes to the same school?"

"Yup, I'm surprised you haven't noticed…she's in our World History class." She said before stopping in her tracks. She looked around the hallway of the mall and squealed in joy when she didn't see Inuyasha or Miroku around. "Ha ha! The idiot left! I don't care if it makes me a coward but I'm not playing 'Runway Model'!" She said enthusiastically before running back toward the exit. "Well, C'mon!"

Kagome ran down the hall laughing, Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Koga behind her. She plowed through the exit and came to a stop on the sidewalk and caught her breath. She turned around and smiled at the panting teens. "Who wants to rent some movies?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her as though she had grown another head. "That's your big plan? Rent some movies?"

Kagome smiled. "Well yea. I didn't want to come here in the first place. Plus there's the fact that Inuyasha's gonna have to give Miroku a ride…on his motorcycle." She said a, devilish gleam in her eyes. "That's definitely enough payback for wanting too see me dress like a slut. Besides, I need to feed Sebastian."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I really didn't need that mental picture."

"What mental picture? Miroku's arms wrapped around your brother's waist?" Kagome asked, feigning innocence. "I think it's kinda sexy."

Sango laughed. "You and your addiction to yaoi."

"I'm sorry, but hot guys kissing other hot guys is just fucking hot." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Right Koga?"

"Don't look at me, you couldn't pay me enough to pose for yaoi pictures." Koga said before walking over to his car.

Kagome frowned as she walked with him. "You're no fun." She said before smiling. "Mmm…you and Inu…now that would be hot."

"Kag, shut up and get on your bike." He said before getting into the driver's seat of his Mustang.

"Damn, you didn't even defend yourself…sure you're not gay?" Sango said as she walked over to the passenger seat. She frowned when she found the door locked. "Dude, what the fuck?"

Koga glared at the girl. "Mock the guy with the car and you don't get a ride." He said as he pulled out of the parking space, making sure not to hit her.

Sango stared in awe as Koga drove out of the parking lot. "That jerk!" She looked over at Kagome, who was trying fruitlessly to hold in her laughter. "Guess I'm stuck with you."

Kagome smiled. "C'mon. I'll be sure not to go too fast." She said as she walked over to her bike and hopped on. She handed Sango her helmet and waited for the girl to get on. "Look, Sess. You get to see some yuri action!" She said laughingly as she ran a hand down Sango's leg suggestively.

Sango rolled her eyes and slapped Kagome's hand playfully. "Now, honey, I said we had to keep our relationship a secret!" she said as she looked over at Sesshoumaru and waved her fingers. "See you in a bit!"

* * *

Kagome and Sango laughed as they walked into the Blockbuster. Noticing Koga standing at the counter they walked up to him. "I think I'm starting to wear off on Sango." Kagome said as she led them to the new release videos. 

Koga looked between the two quizzically. "What did you guys do now?" He asked as he checked out some horror movie.

Kagome looked at the movie Koga was holding. "No, it sucks." She said and placed it back on the shelf. "You know my bi-sexual tendencies? Well, I ran a hand down her leg when she got on my bike in front of Sess. And guess what the little minx does?"

Sango laughed, "I wasn't that bad!" She defended as she tickled Kagome's sides. "All I did was slap at her hand playfully and 'reminded' her that our relationship was to be kept secret."

Koga shook his head, a smile on his face. "What'd Sesshoumaru do?" he said as he picked up another movie.

"Nothing. He's a spoil sport." Kagome said as she walked further down the isle. "Hmm. I didn't know they made a Butterfly Effect 2. Aww, it doesn't have Ashton Kutcher. That's a no-go."

"So Kag, how in the hell do you manage to make out with someone you used to hate?" Sango asked, causing Kagome to blush.

"I dunno. He just sort of…grew on me. I mean, he saved me from Naraku." Kagome said as she came to a stop at end of the isle. "God damn this Blockbuster sucks."

Sango looked at Kagome, perplexed. She followed Kagome down the other isles, still processing exactly what she had said. "Wait," she said and softly grabbed Kagome's arm, turning her around. "What did Naraku do?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably under Sango's gaze. "I was sorta hoping you wouldn't catch that."

Sango sent her friend a small glare. "Well I did, now tell me what that bastard did to you?"

Koga looked back and forth between the two girls. "Wait, what'd I miss?"

"Naraku did something to Kag again and she won't tell me what." Sango answered without looking in his direction.

Koga growled lowly before storming out of the video store and headed for his car. "Koga, stop!" Kagome called out to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just leave him alone!"

Koga looked at his friend, shocked. "Are you kidding me? I'm getting tired of that bastard thinking he can treat you anyway he wants!"

"Just leave it alone. This is my cross to bear. Not yours or Sango's. Mine." She said, trying failingly to calm her irate friend down.

Koga snorted in response. "As if, Kag! The bastard became my problem, as well as Sango's and Miroku's, the first time he laid a hand on you! Why in the hell are you protecting him? That bastard deserves every single thing he gets!"

"Because of Sota." Kagome yelled. "I'm not the only one in that household, Koga. Sota still looks up to the prick. And I'm sorry, but my job at some clothing store isn't gonna cover us! I wasn't born with everything handed to me, ok!"

"You told me yourself that Naraku's already threatened to hurt Sota! That's all the more reason to get the hell out of there. And don't give me that whole 'I wasn't born rich' speech. You should know by now that I'd let you guys stay at my place for free. Hell, I'd bet Sesshoumaru would let you stay at his place!"

"That's not the point, Koga! So long as I'm compliant, Naraku won't lay a hand on Sota. I'm not gonna risk pissing him off just so he can kidnap my little brother and sell him to the highest bidder, or worse, kill him. No. I stay there, and I know for a fact that Sota is safe."

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You know we wouldn't let anything happen to you or Sota. If you stay with one of us, it'll be much easier to protect you." She reasoned calmly. "Naraku doesn't even know where Sesshoumaru lives, you'd be safe there. We just don't want to see you get hurt again. Can you blame us?"

Kagome sighed and placed a hand on top of Sango's. "I guess you're right. I highly doubt Sesshoumaru would let me go home anyway." She said and walked over to her motorcycle. "C'mon. I need to go feed Sebastian. Sota should be safe at Jak's for another night. He's got clothes there. Tomorrow Ill ditch school to get mine and Sota's shit."

Sango smiled and hugged her friend. "Me and Koga will ditch too. That way Naraku won't do anything if he is home. Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would probably come along without you even having to ask." She said before slapping her friend on the behind playfully. "Now, c'mon. I want to see what you're lover's place looks like."

Kagome groaned slightly as she hopped on her bike and waited for Sango to get on behind her. "He's not my lover. He's just my one-time-make-out friend. Nothing else."

Sango snickered. "Yea, right. I saw how cuddly you guys were at the mall. You dig him." She said before walking over to Koga. "And I think I'll ride with Koga. I've let my Wild Child come out for long enough today."

Shaking her head, Kagome started the engine of her motorcycle and placed her helmet on. "Suit yourself. Just try to keep up." She said before peeling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Kagome slowly pulled into the driveway of Sesshoumaru's house. She saw Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's motorcycles parked to the side of the driveway and sighed. She looked behind her and silently beckoned for Koga to follow her as she went to park her bike. She cut off the engine at the same time as Koga and slowly got off her bike, placing her helmet on one of the handlebars. 

Silently, she walked around Koga's car and waited for Sango to get out. "Nice, huh?" She said when she noticed her friend awestruck look. Getting only a nod in reply, she grabbed the girl's hand and walked over to the door with Koga following behind them. Not knowing if she should just walk in, Kagome rang the doorbell and waited silently for someone to answer.

Their wait was short-lived when Izayoi opened the door and sighed in relief. "Kagome! Dear, we were starting to get worried!" She said and pulled Kagome into a hug. "And, please honey, you don't need to ring the bell. You're welcome to just walk right in. Oh, who are your friends!"

Kagome laughed and pulled out of the hug. She walked past Izayoi into the hall. "Sorry.Kinda lost track of time. I didn't mean to worry you. Oh, this is Sango and Koga. They're really good friends of mine." She said as she wrapped an arm around Koga's shoulders.

"Oh well, c'mon, don't be shy." She said giving Koga and Sango a hug as well. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are in the living room with a friend. Miroku, I believe his name was."

Kagome smiled. "Yea, we kind of left Miroku stranded with Inuyasha at the mall." She said innocently. "He's also a friend of ours."

Izayoi laughed and led the trio into the living room. "It really was a sight to see Inuyasha pull up into the driveway with Miroku hanging onto him. My poor Koinu was so grumpy when he got home." She said as she pinched Inuyasha's cheek lovingly, making the teen blush in embarrassment.

"Ma!" Inuyasha complained as he rubbed his sore cheek. "Go pinch Fluffy's cheek!

Izayoi laughed at her son's nickname for his brother before walking out of the living room. "You guys have fun, now!" she called before disappearing up the stairs.

"Aww, little Koinu's blushing!" Kagome taunted before mussing his hair and walking into the study. "So what do you guys want to do?" She called behind her as she picked Sebastian up from his new home. She walked into the living room and took a seat on the arm of the chair Sesshoumaru was sitting on.

"I thought you went to go rent some movies," Sesshoumaru said, absentmindedly taking the snake from Kagome's hands and letting it rest around his neck.

Kagome sighed as she started to play with Sesshoumaru's hair. "It was a no-go. Nothing good to rent."

Inuyasha watched as his brother let Kagome play with his hair, an eyebrow quirked in question. "You two sure are chummy."

Kagome glared playfully at the teen and then smirked. "What, are you jealous?"

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

Kagome laughed before taking Sebastian from Sesshoumaru's offered hand. "Come 'ere baby. Time to eat." She said walking back into the study. She placed Sebastian back in the tank along with a thawed mouse before leaving, knowing full well the he didn't like to be watched as he ate. "Ok, really. What do you guys want to do?"

"Ohh! We can play 'I Never'!" Miroku offered, a smile plastered on his face.

"No!" Kagome and Sango said in unison. "The last time we played that you got us drunk enough to strip." Kagome said sitting next to Sango.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome quizzically. "What! He got us on all the girly shit we do!" she defended.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Sesshoumaru asked, an eyebrow quirked.

Kagome nervously scratched the back of her head. "I had an older friend who was a bad influence."

"Ok, 'I Never' is out. What else?" Sango asked as she leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"How about we go and kick Naraku's ass." Koga said, still irked about his conversation with Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at the dark-skinned teen, confused. "Who's Naraku?"

Kagome shook her head and reached behind Sango to slap Koga in the back of the head. "I said to drop it, ass" She said before looking at Inuyasha. "And Naraku's my father. You know, the rapist I couldn't defend myself against because I was too weak."

Inuyasha flinched slightly. "Oh,"

Miroku looked at Kagome in concern. "He tried something again? When?"

Sighing, Kagome covered her face with her hands. "I really don't want to get into this again." She said before looking pointedly at Koga. "And we're not going to kick his ass. I'm already moving out, so just leave it alone."

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly at the mention of Kagome's father. "You're staying here." He said with conviction.

Kagome smiled slightly. "I figured so. But, for real, let's drop the subject. Unless you want a very irritable Kagome on your hands, and you all know how I get when I'm irritable." She said with a small grin.

Inuyasha snorted. "I'll say. My throat is still sore from yesterday."

Kagome sent a glare his way. "Now you know not to block my path. And you're lucky I don't kick your ass for what you said about me." She said before standing up from her seat. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm fucking hungry. So what do you say we get some food and then figure out what to do from there."

Sango followed the girl into the kitchen and sat at the center island. "We could always just watch some movies on TV." She said as she watched her friend look through the fridge, not noticing when the others walked in.

"I guess," Kagome said as she pulled out a couple cans of soda and placing them on the center island. "I wish I had my Fatal Frame 2 game on me. I still need to beat that."

"Fatal Frame 2?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "I'd have never taken you for a gamer, let alone a horror gamer."

Kagome laughed as she pulled her wallet out of her jeans pocket. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Inu. And let's just say I get off on getting scared." She said winking. "So, who's up for pizza?"

* * *

_A/N: Ta da! another chapter done. I'm working on the next chapter now. Hopefully, I'll have it done soon...so long as my writing mood doesn't change and my kittens don't take up too much of my time. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the fic so far. _


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and co. I'm just using them for my own devices...:)_

_Two Halves_

_By Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome has had a hard life and has a secret she can never tell anyone. Then two brothers transfer to her school that seem to know a part of her past she's blocked out. Now the misfit must handle one brother vying for her attention and the other being a pain in her ass, all the while protecting her and her brother from her corrupt father._

* * *

Two Halves

Chapter 5

White walls surrounded her, making her feel slightly claustrophobic. She slowly turned around in a full circle, looking for a way out. There wasn't one. She was trapped. _Where in the hell am I?_ Her thoughts echoed throughout the room as though she had actually spoken them. She walked over to the wall across from her and started pounding on the wall, trying to find a weak spot. Nothing. She moved onto the other walls, fear growing with every failed attempt.

The girl slumped to the floor and clutched her knees to her person. Hearing a faint humming she looked up. Something was floating in the middle of the room. _That wasn't there before. _The girl stood up slowly and headed for the small, silver, floating ball. _Why do I feel like I'm in some kind of twisted horror movie?_

The girl hesitantly raised a hand out to touch the metal ball. When nothing unusual happened as her fingers grazed it, she sighed. She walked a bit closer and grabbed the ball and brought it closer to her for inspection. _What the hell?_

A pain shot through the girl's head as she fell to her knees on the floor. She screamed as she clutched her head in both hands, the ball dropping to the floor with a clank. Visions of her father came rushing behind her closed eyes. She opened her eyes trying to will away the images, but the walls had become a screen. The same scene played on the walls; her father was holding a knife to her brother's throat. He was screaming at someone she couldn't see. She screamed louder as she saw the knife draw blood and felt the pain in her head grow stronger.

Her eyes turned gold as she saw her father's knife slice across her brother's throat. She looked down to the floor, hoping to dispel the images, only to see her father's smiling face below her. He had dropped her brother careless to the floor. He kept looking at her, like he knew she was there, that sickening smile still plastered on his face.

With a final scream she transformed. In a matter of seconds she was no longer the beautiful girl. She was now the wolf, regal and beautiful in her own right. With a growl she ran to the wall across from her, breaking through it as though it had only been paper all along. She had to find her brother; she had to save him, even if it killed her. _Hang on Sota. I'm coming.

* * *

_

Kagome awoke with a start. She looked around her, not quite processing where she was. Slowly, she started to remember. "Sota," she whispered, as the dream came to her, full force. She sucked in a breath and made to get up when the weight of someone lying on her lap stopped her. She cursed silently and looked down to find Sango's head in her lap. She grabbed the throw pillow she had been using and carefully lifted Sango's head off of her lap. Keeping her friend's head elevated she slipped off the couch and placed the pillow where she had been only moments before.

Satisfied that the girl was still asleep, Kagome looked around the room. Sesshoumaru and Miroku were both asleep in a chair while Inuyasha and Koga shared the loveseat. Somehow, during their slumber, Koga's head had fallen on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha had wrapped an arm around the other boy's waist.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Kagome quietly walked over to the front door. She silently grabbed her coat from the coat rack and slipped it on. After quickly making sure her keys were in her pocket, she reached for the doorknob, only to be stopped by somebody's hand on hers.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her, concerned. "Where are you going?" He whispered, not wanting to wake the others. He frowned slightly as his hand was slapped away from hers.

Kagome put her forefinger to her lips and motioned for him to follow her. She quietly opened the door, wincing as it made a high-pitched creak. Seeing that her friends hadn't woken, she continued and sighed as she stepped out of the door.

She walked down the driveway, heading for Sesshoumaru's car. She looked behind her to make sure he was still following her, but ignored his questioning gaze. Hearing the car unlock, she impatiently opened the car door and got in and waited silently for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru closed the car door behind him and started the engine. He looked at Kagome before looking behind him to pull out of the driveway. As he drove down the street he looked at Kagome expectantly. "Where am I going?"

It took a minute for Kagome to answer. "Jak's house. I think Sota's in trouble." She said, looking out the window, watching shapes pass by.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, confused. "Why? What happened?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru before shifting in her seat. "I had a dream…or vision if you like. But in it I saw Naraku kill Sota."

Sesshoumaru turned down a street before he looked at Kagome, frowining. "And how do you know it's a vision? It could just be a nightmare." He reasoned, failingly.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I've had the dream once before. Only it was slightly different." Kagome choked back a sob. "It starts out with me in a white room. I look around to find an exit, but there is none. Then I hear this humming and see some metal ball floating in the middle of the room. I grab it and then I feel this shooting pain in my head. That's when the visions start."

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl sympathetically. He took one of her hands in his and silently urged her to go on.

"In the vision I saw Naraku holding Sota. He had a knife to my brother's throat and was yelling at somebody. After he slit Sota's throat he dropped him to the floor. After I saw that I changed and broke through a wall…that's when I woke up." Kagome said and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for moment as he made another turn. "And the last one, you said it was the same, but different. How?"

"Last time the visions were about my mother. I also hadn't turned into a wolf. But a week later I saw my mother killed the exact same way in my dream." Kagome said, staring out of the window in front of her. "That's how I know Sota's in trouble. I don't know when it's gonna happen, but I know it will, unless I stop it. And I will stop it from happening." _Even if it kills me._

Sesshoumaru pulled to a stop in front of Jakotsu's house. The lights were off and all seemed peaceful. He cut off the engine and followed Kagome to the front door, not bothering to lock the car.

It was quiet when they entered the house. Bankotsu and Jakotsu had forgotten to arm the house alarm. She turned on the light of the hallway and walked into the living room. "Jak! Bank!" Kagome called as she headed up the stairs to the bedrooms, Sesshoumaru following silently behind her.

Hearing the sound of a door open and footsteps walking cautiously toward them, Kagome walked around the corner. She raised her hands and took a step backwards toward the banister at the sight of Bankotsu aiming his Police issued pistol at her. "Jesus, Bank! It's just me!" Kagome said before sighing as her friend lowered the gun.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Bankotsu asked as he turned the hallway light on. "Jesus Kagome, I could've killed you!" he reprimanded. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Kagome waved her hand at Sesshoumaru, telling him it was all right to come out. "Just came to pick up Sota." She said, and walked over to give the adult a hug.

"It's 3 in the morning, couldn't you at least wait until this afternoon?" Bankotsu asked as he walked into his bedroom to put his gun away, leaving the door open so that Kagome and Sesshoumaru would follow.

"No, we're leaving." Kagome said as she walked over to a rack of swords that Bankotsu had collected. She picked one up and examined it before testing its sharpness. Deciding that it would have to do, she tied it to her belt buckle and walked over to one of Bankotsu's small dressers. Opening the first drawer, she smiled evilly as she examined the adult's dagger and ninja star collection.

"Kagome, what're you doing? What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked as he watched Kagome stock up on his weapons collection. "Did Naraku hit you again? If he did, we can always work it out like last time. There's no need for such…dramatics."

Kagome's eyes glowed gold. She turned around and threw a dagger and smiled as it whizzed by Bankotsu's head and into the wall behind him. She silently picked up another dagger and twirled it in her hand, ignoring Bankotsu's shocked face. "Oh he's done a bit more that hit me," Kagome snarled out. "But I wouldn't expect you to believe me. That's why I've never told you. Sure you're my friend. I'd take a bullet for you. But I've had enough of being looked down upon condescendingly."

Bankotsu took a step back at the sight of Kagome's eyes. "Kag – your – your eyes." He stuttered.

Kagome smiled slightly as she walked past Bankotsu and pulled the dagger out of the wall. "Jak, you might as well come in." She said and looked behind her, waiting expectantly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sesshoumaru looked behind him at Kagome's comment. He silently allowed Jakotsu to pass by and walked further into the room behind him. _I didn't even notice he was there._

Kagome pocketed the daggers and looked at Jakotsu and Bankotsu. "Now, I love you guys like uncles. I wouldn't hurt you." She said as her eyes started to seep back into brown. "But you don't know the first thing about Naraku. And I plan on getting Sota and myself away from him. Don't look for us. The less you know, the less Naraku will be inclined to hurt you."

Kagome walked out of the bedroom with Sesshoumaru in tow. She walked across the hall and into another bedroom. She sighed as she saw that her brother was all right. She carefully picked him up out of the bed and nodded for Sesshoumaru to leave. She gave Jakotsu and Bankotsu a small smile as she stopped in front of them. "I'm sorry about the wall. I got a bit angry."

Bankotsu placed a hand on Kagome's arm as she turned to leave, stopping her. "Kagome, what did he do?" he asked.

Kagome smiled sadly. "It's like I said. The less you know, the better." Kagome said as she continued her walk down the hallway. She stopped before the banister and looked back at the two adults. "But I will tell you this. He killed my mom."

Kagome walked down the stairs, not hearing Bankotsu and Jakotsu gasp. She saw Sesshoumaru waiting for her at the front door and smiled softly. "Let's go."

* * *

Kagome silently walked into the house and past her worried friends. She ignored their questions and demands as she walked toward her bedroom. She closed the door behind her silently and placed Sota on the bed. She covered him with the blanket and walked over to the closet. She pulled off her boots and placed them neatly on the floor by the closet. She unlatched the sword on her waist and put in the closet, along with her jacket before walking over to the dresser.

Hearing a knock on the door, she called behind her. "Come in". She didn't look to see who had come inside as she placed the daggers and ninja stars in the top drawer of the dresser.

"Do you know how to use those?" came Sesshoumaru's silky voice.

Kagome smiled and turned around. "Daggers and ninja stars have always been a hobby of mine." She said, shutting the drawer shut behind her. "The sword is going to be a bit tricky. Plus it needs to be sharpened."

Sesshoumaru snorted as he walked over to the girl and pulled her gently into his arms. Feeling her relax, he placed a kiss atop her head. "Do you really think he'll come after you?"

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in Sesshoumaru's scent. "He will. But I won't kill him until he tries something. The sword and daggers are for the bastards he passed me around to. Plus he'll probably send some of his lackeys after us before he actually comes. They can die; I could care less about them. But, I want to see Naraku rot in jail."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly. "Then I guess I should teach you how to use that thing before you get hurt." He said, placing another kiss atop her head. "C'mon. The others were pretty worried."

Kagome nodded and followed the older teen out of the room. She looked back at her sleeping brother and smiled before quietly closing the door behind her. She groaned when she saw her friends waiting for them anxiously. "Do I have to go down there?" She whispered, placing a hand on the staircase railing.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on hers and sighed. "Your gonna have to face them sooner of later." He placed his free arm around her waist, standing behind her. "Besides all you have to say is that you were worried about your brother. It's perfectly logical."

Kagome groaned again as she walked down the stairs. "Easy for you to say." She said quietly. "You don't know Sango like I do." She stopped mid-step and turned around to face Sesshoumaru. "How about we go back upstairs and deal with the explanations in the morning?" She offered.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "That would only make them all the more worried." He reasoned, urging the girl onward.

Frowning, Kagome turned back around and continued walking gown the stairs. "Meanie," she said, pouting, her arms crossed.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. "That's really mature," he said smiling.

Kagome snorted. "It's 4 in the morning, I'm allowed to act immaturely." She said as she stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

Silently, Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked over to the couch and sat down. "So…Inuyasha, Koga. Did you guys sleep well?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Inuyasha and Koga blushed and moved further apart on the loveseat. "Don't make me start in about how Sesshoumaru had you up against the wall yesterday morning." He said with a small glare.

Kagome blushed and held up her middle finger at the smug teen. She looked up at Sango, who was looking at her worriedly, and smiled. "Don't worry Sango. I just wanted to make sure Sota was all right."

Sango snorted and placed a hand on her hip. "Than explain the sword you had with you," she said and scowled at her friend. "You're planning on going after him, aren't you?"

Kagome flinched visibly. "No. I'm going to the police about Naraku." She explained before looking away from her worried friend. "It's the others that I plan on killing."

Kagome heard her friends gasp and stood up from the couch. She walked over to the stairs, only stopping when she reached the bottom of the staircase. "There's a lot that you guys don't know about what Naraku did to me. And I'd really like to keep it that way." She said before walking up the stairs, leaving the others to think about what she'd said.

Sango wordlessly sat down on the chair she was standing next to, awestruck by Kagome's revelation. "Others…" she said, still comprehending exactly what her troubled friend had said.

Koga fisted his hands and stood up, anger written all over his face. "I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" He said before waling to the front door.

Miroku stood up and grabbed the dark-skinned teen's arm, stopping him. "for whatever reason, Kags doesn't want him dead. It's her decision." He reasoned.

"She's done her homework," Sesshoumaru said, catching the others by surprise. He looked up at Koga with an evil smirk. "Do you know what they do to rapists, let alone child rapists, in prison?" Getting no response from his audience, he continued. "Forget the daily beating he'll get. Within the first week Naraku's gonna find it pretty fucking painful to sit down. Even sleeping will probably hurt like hell. And even worse, the guards will most like turn a blind eye to what happens to him."

"Wow," Koga said, sitting down once again. "How did you find all that out?"

"Our parents are lawyers." Inuyasha answered. "Exceptionally good ones," he said looking up at his brother. "Naraku's lawyer wouldn't stand a chance."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "But the only problem is evidence. Our species heals really quickly without leaving a scar, unless it's really deep."

"She's got evidence," Sango said, avoiding Miroku and Koga's questioning looks. "She's got scars on the insides of her legs and a long one on her back."

Inuyasha looked at Sango disbelievingly. "How is that possible? They should have been healed completely."

"I got them before I could fully channel my healing powers," interjected Kagome from the top of the staircase. She walked down the stairs, ignoring Sango's apologetic look.

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly. "But his lawyer could always say they were self-inflicted. Especially if he notices the scars on her wrists."

Kagome flinched slightly before smirking. "Then there's his sick pleasure to tape everything. And he idiotically leaves the tapes in my bedroom to remind me that I'm his."

Inuyasha shook his head and looked up at Kagome. "Your father isn't the smartest tool in the shed, is he?"

Kagome's eyes turned golf as she glared at Inuyasha. "He's not my father. He lost that right the day he murdered my mother and raped me," she snarled.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the irate girl, pulling her into a hug. Kagome immediately relaxed into his embrace, her eyes once again seeping back into brown. "Mmm. You suck." Kagome whispered resting her head on Sesshoumaru's chest. "You can calm me down way too easily."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly and hooked a finger under Kagome's chin, raising her head to look at him. He placed a kiss on her forehead before looking back at their smiling spectators. "We'll go to Kag's house in the morning and get the tapes along with anything she needs. Then we'll talk to my parents. For now we should get some sleep." He said and led Kagome upstairs, their hands intertwined.

Kagome looked down at their joined hands and smiled. _God, this feels like a dream._ She thought as she looked up at Sesshoumaru's face. _But it's not._

Sesshoumaru smiled as he felt Kagome's eyes on him. "I'd stop that if I were you," he said and looked back at the blushing girl. "I might start to think that you're picturing me naked."

Kagome laughed and lightly nudged Sesshoumaru. "You have one huge ass ego, you know that?"

Sesshoumaru leaned against Kagome's bedroom door and pulled her body flush against his. "So I've been told. Many a time." He said smiling.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smirked. "Ya know, giant egos aren't very sexy."

"No?" Sesshoumaru asked, running a hand softly down Kagome's cheek. Seeing her shake her head in the negative, he ran a hand through her hair and said, "Guess I'll have to work on that."

Kagome smiled as she ran her hands up his chest and behind his neck, softly urging his head closer to hers. "Guess so," She whispered huskily before capturing his lips in a tentative kiss.

Sesshoumaru slowly pushed away from the door and switched their positions. He deepened the kiss as he pressed Kagome firmly against the door, one hand on her waist and the other cradling the side of her face. He groaned lowly at the feel of her tongue massaging his and pressed his body harder against hers.

Kagome gasped at the contact and pulled, reluctantly, away from the passionate kiss to catch her breath. She sucked in a breath when she felt Sesshoumaru sucking at her pulse point. She moaned as she angled her head to allow him more access to her neck. "God!" She whispered breathily as she ran her hands underneath his shirt, loving the way his muscles clenched and unclenched in anticipation beneath them.

Sesshoumaru slowly kissed his way up her neck, letting his teeth graze her skin every now and again. He smirked at the way Kagome shuddered under his every touch before claiming her lips in another passionate kiss. Daringly, he ran his hands down her back and grabbed her buttocks in both hands, pressing his groin against hers and causing her to whimper in pleasure.

Fervently, Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru. She raked her fingernails down his back, leaving little welts that healed almost instantly. Kagome smirked into the kiss as she nipped at his lower lip. "Sess," She said huskily as she pulled his hips harder into hers, the friction causing her to gasp and hit her head against the door behind her.

_Hold me, love, and quell my fears.  
Drown out the overwhelming sadness  
with your tantalizing, unwavering passion.  
Love me...and don't ever stop_

Sesshoumaru growled slightly as he lifted Kagome and wrapped her legs around his person. "Kagome" he said gruffly, looking at her with intense, golden eyes. He softly ran his thumb over Kagome's bottom lip. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered hoarsely and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck.

Kagome smiled gently and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed the side of his face and ran her hands through his hair. "Sess," She sighed out, raising his head and brushing his bangs out of his downcast eyes. "Look at me…please,"

Sesshoumaru hesitantly raised his eyes to look up at Kagome, knowing full well that all of his emotions were shining brightly in them. Hearing her small intake of breath, he went to look away only to be stopped by her firm hand on his cheek. "Kagome –," he began, frowning when she placed two fingers on his lips, shushing him.

_Cradle my head against your chest.  
Let your heartbeat lull me, gradually, to sleep  
as you whisper sweet nothings in my ear.  
Love me...and don't ever stop..._

Kagome smiled, her eyes shining with unveiled compassion, as she ran her hands down his cheeks. She placed a soft kiss on Sesshoumaru's forehead and felt his eyelashes brush against her chin, lightly, as he closed his eyes. She placed a kiss on each closed eyelid, smiling when she felt him shudder. She slowly placed open mouth kisses down his cheek and neck. Gently, she sucked on his Adam's apple, smirking when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She tantalizingly kiss her way up his throat, her teeth grazing the underside of his chin before placing a final kiss on his lips. She looked in his eyes and grinned at the desire she saw in them. "Thank you," she said, confusing him slightly. She continued he could say anything, "For loving me. Thank you for loving me."

Sesshoumaru smiled and placed his forehead against hers. "No need to thank me, " he said, running a hand through Kagome's hair before nuzzling her cheek. He sighed and kissed her shoulder. "I'll wait for you."

Kagome smiled, teary eyed. She gently raised his head to look at her and kissed him for all she was worth, trying to show him how she felt. She couldn't describe it, couldn't put into words what it was that she did feel. She didn't know. All she knew was that she'd never felt that way before. She didn't know how long it would take for her to describe her feeling to him, but he said he would wait. And she believed him. She'd never felt so loved, so worshipped, so…alive!…in all her life. And she wanted so desperately to love him in return! _Maybe it won't take so long, after all._ She thought as she pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. "I promise," she said breathily. "You won't have to wait long."

_Forget the past which caused us harm  
and relish in my amorous embrace.  
I'll console you as you did me;  
comfort you when you need it,  
love you when you want it...  
I'll hold you and never let you go._

Sesshoumaru nodded, frowning inwardly when Kagome unwound her legs anf placed her feet on back on the ground. "Guess we should get some sleep." He said, resting his head in the crook of her neck once again. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her sweet embrace, trying with all his might not to pull her into another intoxicating kiss. He caught her arm before she could enter her bedroom. "Take as long as you like. I've waited six years for you. I think I can manage waiting a little longer."

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru walk away and choked back a sob. Without a second thought, she ran down the hallway and called out his name. She jumped into his arms just as he turned around to face her, catching him slightly off guard. "Don't ever stop," she whispered and caught his lips in a chaste kiss. "Don't ever stop loving me."

Kagome pulled away and ran back down the hall, not waiting for Sesshoumaru's reply. She closed the door behind her and sank down to the floor against it. _Please…don't ever stop._ She sat there for a few minutes, relishing in the memories of what had just transpired before she walked over to the bed and lay down next to her brother. Sesshoumaru's face her very last thought before she fell into a peaceful slumber.

_All I ask...my love, my sweet...my everything,  
all that I need...all that I want...  
is for you to love me...just love me  
and please...don't ever stop.__A/N: Tee hee...quick update! It's shorter than I would like...but it seemed like a good place to stop. : ) Plus I forgot my birthday is on Tuesday... and I wanted to get this chapter out before then. : ) The poem I've added in here is my own work titled 'Don't Ever Stop'. It fit well in the ending of the chapter so I decided to add it. : ) Oh, I've got a couple Q's to anwer..._

* * *

Fyawkes and Leo: _I would tell you how Sota finds out about his father...but it would ruin it. : ) The next chapter should tell you how he finds out, so long as I don't change my idea..._

and...

MeiunTenshi: _This is mainly a Sess/Kag fic. Although it doesn't quite seem like it Miroku and Sango are dating... I've just been focusing on Kagome and Sesshoumaru. : ) I won't be putting Kikyo into the fray..she just a past mistake for Koga and Inu...I don't really like her all the much...plus my mind has been too tainted by yaoi to really see them dating anyone but each other...unless of course I have no objections to them dating.winks : ) So there is the detailed description of the relationships in this fic._

_Thank's for the reviews! And I hope you enjoyed the chappie!_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N I don't own Inuyasha and co...just playing out my fantasies with them... evil Laugh

* * *

_

Two Halves

_By Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome has had a hard life and has a secret she can never tell anyone. Then two brothers transfer to her school that seem to know a part of her past she's blocked out. Now the misfit must handle one brother vying for her attention and the other being a pain in her ass, all the while protecting her and her brother from her corrupt father._

* * *

_Two Halves_

_Chapter 6_

Kagome cautiously walked into the house that had served as her prison for 6 years after the death of her mother. Although she knew that Naraku had gone to work two hours ago, she still shivered as she stepped into foyer. The years of degradation and deprecation haunting her, invading her every thought as she slowly walked further into the house she'd come to know quite literally as 'Hell on Earth'. _Ok, Kags. It's just a house, nothing to be afraid of. _She thought bitterly to herself. With a sigh she plopped down onto the living room couch and placed her head into her shaking hands. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the faces of her concerned friends and smiled half-heartedly. "Guess we should get started, huh?"

Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. He looked back at Koga, Inuyasha, and Sango, silently telling them to start packing. When they were alone he looked back at Kagome, "We can take as long as you need," he said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Kagome shook her head and fiddled with Sesshoumaru's hands, "No we can't. Naraku will be home in two hours," she said and looked up at him. "C'mon, let's get this over with." She slowly stood up, pulling Sesshoumaru up with her.

Smiling reassuringly, Sesshoumaru placed and arm around Kagome. "Ok, then we finish up here quickly, go home, and then sit on our asses." He said as he followed the raven-haired teen up the stairs and into her bedroom. He silently closed the door behind them before walking up to Kagome, hugging her from behind. "So, I think we should start with the underwear drawer."

Kagome laughed and turned around in Sesshoumaru's embrace. "Silly rabbit, bras are for girls. Unless you're really open to you're feminine side," she said with a smirk as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a suitcase and placed it on top of her bed. "And to think, up until you said something, I was gonna originally start there. Too bad for you."

With a shake of his head Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and captured her lips with his in a possessive kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, much too quickly for Kagome's liking, he smirked and pressed her body roughly against his. He slowly trailed kisses down her neck, brushing his teeth against her sensitive skin and eliciting a gasp from the aroused teen. "So I guess that means we can't have a little fun before get started, can we?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

Kagome vehemently pulled away from Sesshoumaru and walked over to her bed, unzipping the suitcase violently, all the while ignoring the confused look from the mystified teen. _Men! They're all the fucking same! _She thought angrily as she walked over to her dresser and opened the first drawer; lingerie. _Figures. _With a snort she grabbed an armful of undergarments and tossed them carelessly into the open suitcase.

The silver-haired teen watched the irate girls, silently wondering at the response he had gotten from her. Unsure of what to do, Sesshoumaru stood there, making sure to stay out of her way so as not to invoke her wrath. He looked at the girl, concerned, when her tirade suddenly stopped. She was standing before a second dresser, the second drawer open before her.

Quietly, Sesshoumaru walked over to the girl and placed his arms around her waist, his hands interlocking just below her stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice. Gaining no response he looked into the open drawer, only to wish he hadn't as he looked upon the contents it held. Appalled at the seemingly countless amount of 'Home Videos', he slammed the drawer shut, causing Kagome to flinch in response. Only when he pulled her closer to his person did her notice that she was trembling. Gently, he turned the broken girl in his arms and cradled her head against his chest and slowly began to run a hand through her hair, silently promising to himself that he would never let her father lay another hand on her.

After a short amount of time Kagome had calmed down enough to wrap her own arms around her newfound pillar of strength, taking comfort in his enveloping arms. "God, I hate this place." She whispered, her words muffled by Sesshoumaru's chest. Delicately, she pulled away from the comforting hug, her eyes downcast, and turned back around to face the dresser. She slowly opened the drawer once again and softly stroked her fingers over the rows of tapes, a tear making its silent trek down her cheek. "And the say home is where the heart is." With an angry sob, she swept her arm across the top of the dresser, knocking down the various figurines she kept there, before collapsing to the floor.

Sesshoumaru pulled the sobbing girl into his lap, his heart constricting at the thought of what the girl had endured. He ignored the sound of footsteps running toward the room that they occupied. Didn't even acknowledge the sound of the door being slammed open, or the whispered _'Kagome'_ that came from the entrance of the bedroom. All that mattered was that the girl he cared for more than life itself, whom he'd spent six years searching for, was crying. Pain and fear emanated from her being and he had no idea how to console her. His usually calming ministrations weren't working fast enough and he knew that if she didn't stop crying soon, the wolf in him was going to demand the blood of the person who'd dared to hurt her.

When he heard footsteps approaching he and the fallen girl, Sesshoumaru emitted a warning growl, eyes flashing read, causing the person to stop mid-step. He looked up cautiously and sighed in relief when he saw Sango standing there, fear and worry etched on her face. With a nod he motioned for her to come closer and gently placed Kagome into Sango's waiting arms. True, he didn't want to leave her, but he also didn't want to stay in the house any longer than needed. He stood up from his position on the floor and walked over to the dresser in front of him, begrudgingly opened the second drawer, and stared down at the tapes inside it. Stretching an arm, Sesshoumaru reached inside the drawer, pulling out a handful of the 'evidence' that would put Kagome's father behind bars for a VERY long time only to frown when he saw another row of tapes appear beneath the ones he'd just procured. _Just how many times did she have to go through such humiliation? _He thought angrily as he nearly threw the videos into the suitcase.

Five minutes, at the least, had passed before he emptied the drawer and opened the one above it only to find it also filled to the brim with even more videos. He growled audibly and slammed the drawer shut before storming out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Sango to console an even more depressed Kagome. Sure, Kagome had known that the first two drawers of that dresser held the recordings of Naraku's abominable obsession, but she didn't think that the person that she was slowly starting to fall in love with would just up and leave! Her depression quickly turned into anger, and she pulled away from the newly worried Sango and walked over to the dresser, pulling out tape after tape and placed them in the nearly full suitcase. _That ass sure has some balls. _She thought as she angrily pulled the zipper closed.

Sesshoumaru knew that walking away like he had had probably looked immeasurably bad, but he couldn't stay in that room for another second longer. The combination of Kagome's tears along with the evidence of what transpired when he was gone made him want to rip out her bastard father's spine and dangle it in front of his wholly frightened eyes before the life in them died away. Sesshoumaru smirked as he thought over other, bloodier, ways he wanted to kill Naraku. Of course, Kagome wanted him to rot in jail and he wouldn't get the chance to perform said grotesqueries, but that didn't mean he couldn't think about it. Nor did it mean that he couldn't take out his frustrations on the other bastards who'd dared to touch his Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed; he was getting ahead of himself. Kagome wasn't exactly his, not yet at least. She may have responded to his advances, very pleasurably he might add, but they had yet to talk about furthering their relationship. Plus there was the fact that just because his parents were lawyers, it didn't give him the right to murder someone in cold blood, no matter how much they deserved it. _If only we lived in a time when murder wasn't so harshly looked down upon. What I wouldn't give to be Vlad the Impaler right now. Impalement sure seems like a fitting punishment._ He thought before heading back inside the house. They only had an hour before Naraku was due to arrive, and he sorely wanted to be gone before then, lest he do something he knew he would regret.

The anger inside him was slowly starting to dissipate as he walked up the stair, only to groan when he saw the entourage that was standing in front of Kagome's door. Koga, hearing the creek of the stairs, turned and glared at the approaching silver-haired teen. "What the fuck did you do to her?" he yelled angrily," she doesn't need this bullshit right now, especially from you!"

Sesshoumaru ignored the boy only to be blocked by a livid Sango. "You're not going anywhere near her." She said calmly, never once betraying how angry she actually was.

Inuyasha snorted before dragging a still fuming Koga away from the scene. He knew his brother, and the only time Sesshoumaru EVER stormed out of a room was if he desperately wanted to tear something apart. "Don't kill her, Sessh, Sango's just protecting her friend, even though there's no need now that you're in the picture" He called over his shoulder as he walked back towards Sota's bedroom, pulling Koga along by his pony-tail.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his younger brother's comment and shook his head. His brother knew him way too well. He watched as Sango eyed him warily and sighed at the thought of having to forcibly move her from her place in front of the door. He was sure Kagome wasn't going to like that, but he couldn't think of any other was too ensure their privacy. With an apologetic smiled, he gently grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her out of the way before walking into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Kagome had heard the entire debacle as it had occurred outside and sighed as she heard the door close and lock. She really didn't want to deal with him at the moment, so she ignored him as she placed the last of the tapes into a second suitcase. She walked back over to the dresser and closed the first drawer before kneeling down and opening the third one, flinching at the sight before her. She had forgotten that that one had housed all of the ropes, tethers, shackles, gags, and 'toys' that Naraku had used on her. She shoved the drawer closed and opened the last drawer. She knew what was in that one; knives. _Bastard always was sadistic,_ she thought angrily, _At least they'll be of some real use._ She pulled out the many cases of knives and daggers and placed them into the suitcase before shutting the drawer.

Finally done with that dresser, she stepped back and looked around for whatever else she needed to pack. She only had her closet and bookshelf left, and since she had a little bit of space left decided on the closet. Sure, she loved reading, but clothes were a necessity. She'd just have to come back at a later time for the rest of hers and Sota's stuff. She groaned when she saw that Sesshoumaru was standing directly in front of her closet door. _Fucker_ She thought before placing a hand on her hip and glaring at the beautiful teen before her.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her defiant pose; the girl really did have a fire to her. And damned if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen! He walked predatorily over to the irate girl and frowned when she kept him at arm's length away. He tilted his head to better see her eyes and smirked at what he saw. "You know, you're sexy as hell when you're angry."

With a growl she looked away from the oh-so tempting man in front of her, removing her hand from his person as though it had been burned. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" She asked as she tried to get to the closet. She didn't have time to argue, damn it! '_Naraku is gonna be home soon and I'd like to be gone before that happens._ She thought only to be pulled out of said thoughts and against a very hard and previously unwelcome chest. She released another inhuman growl and struggled against her captor before sighing and resting her head on his chest in defeat.

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip when he felt Kagome relax in his arms. He breathed in her scent, letting the irresistible smell of lavender and gardenias wash over him. He nuzzled her cheek with his own and placed a kiss on her shoulder before speaking. " I didn't mean to upset you. I was just angry at the things he'd done to you and how many times he forced you to go through it. I had to leave. Not because of you, but because if I'd found one more item that was used for the sole purpose to cause you pain and humiliate you I would've lost it. And believe me, I'm not a very nice person to be around when I'm enraged. It's not a pretty sight." He said with a small smile that widened when the girl in his arms chuckled.

"Fine, you are forgiven," Kagome said as she pulled away just enough to look up at Sesshoumaru's face. "Now if you'll kindly let me go, I'd like to finish packing."

With a snort, Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around Kagome. "If you think I'm letting you go, then you are sorely mistaken." He said with a smirk and captured her lips with his. It may have only been a little over and hour since he had kissed her, but it had seemed like longer. He snaked his hand into her hair and tilted her head back as he released her lips so he could have more access to her neck. He loved the taste of her skin; sweetness that very few things could compare to.

Kagome released a moan as she tilted her head to the side and pulled him closer to her person, thoughts of packing and getting out of the house forgotten at the feel of his lips. When she felt his hand travel down to her waist again she smirked and pushed him away from her, a predatory gleam in her eyes. She stalked over to him; an arm outstretched, and pushed him toward the bed. Stopping only when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, forcing him to sit. She slowly grazed her hand up his chest and rested it on his shoulder as she sat on his lap, her knees resting on top of the bed on either side of his legs. She stared longingly into his eyes before pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him, smirking into the kiss at her intake of breath. He once again pulled away from the lip-lock so he could place open-mouthed kisses down her neck, loving the sounds she made at the occasional nip. A groan escaped his lips at the feel of her hands on his skin before he wondered when and how he'd lost his shirt without noticing. Feeling deprived, he tucked his hands underneath her shirt eliciting a sharp gasp from its wearer. He smirked and ran his teeth along the side of her neck as he grazed her toned stomach with feather-light touches.

Releasing a groan of frustration, Kagome ground her hips against Sesshoumaru's, smiling at the hiss that escaped his lips. His hands had tightened around her waist and he was breathing heavily as he rested his head against her shoulder. Realizing exactly how aroused he was, she forced him to look up at her - loving the hunger that she saw in his eyes - before pulling off her own shirt and throwing it across the room. She smiled as his kisses resumed and leaned her head back, inadvertently giving her free reign over her brassiere clad breasts. She groaned at his attentions, once again grinding her hips against his – needing to feel the heavenly friction once again.

She was driving him crazy and if she didn't stop moving he was going to take her right there. He wrapped an arm around her waist trying to slow her movements without her getting suspicious and pulled away just enough so that he could run his other hand over her stomach, through the valley of her breasts, to finally stop at her neck. He'd had women before, of course, but none of them could ever compare to the woman above him, and he was always left with a sick feeling afterwards. Somehow, though, being with Kagome felt right. Her gyrations hadn't slowed much and, if anything, she was pressing herself harder against his clothed length. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and full of desire, and she was letting lose the most animalistic noises - a vision of pure ecstasy. He really was amazed that he hadn't just flipped them over yet. With a growl he gently gripped her neck and pulled her in for a possessive kiss.

Kagome wrapped an arm around Sesshoumaru's neck; the other grabbed the other hand and intertwined their fingers together. She knew she was taking things too far, could feel the arm around her hips trying to restrict her movements. But she didn't want to stop. She moaned as she felt him nibble on her bottom lip and gyrated her hips with increased fervor. She felt him pull away and tighten his grip around her waist as he let out a strangled moan. Both of his hands were on her waist now, trying to stop her movements; his forehead resting on the top of her breasts as he panted for air. _Some handcuffs are looking pretty good right about now,_ she thought as she gave in to his silent request. Instead, choosing to lift his head and brush feather-light kisses across his face before being interrupted by a loud, persistent knock at the door.

Kagome growled as the knocking grew louder and ever more annoying. Sexually frustrated and now irritated as hell, she stood from her much favorable position and walked angrily toward the door. Forgetting entirely that she wasn't wearing a shirt, she pulled the door open and yelled at the person who'd interrupted her fun. "What?!"

Inuyasha and Koga stared at the girl in surprise as they took in what she was wearing. "Uh, Kag, you know I like you and would kill to see you like that, but I don't think now's the right time." Koga said with a smirk gracing his face.

Kagome looked at him confused before looking down and realizing that she was still shirtless. She sent a glare over to the teen that was chuckling behind her. "Quit it, Chuckles, or you can forget about ever getting laid!" She said, her upper lip rising into a smirk when the sound stopped completely and turned to look back towards the duo standing before her. "And you two can stop staring at my chest. Sesshoumaru and me will be down in a few minutes. I still have some shit to pack." With a half-hearted wave she closed the door and rested against it.

Sesshoumaru grinned and walked over to the girl, pulling her into his embrace. His smile grew when he felt her place a kiss on his chest and wrap her arms around his torso. "We should probably hurry, Inuyasha really doesn't like to wait." He said and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

Kagome groaned in displeasure and shook her head. "I don't wanna. I'm comfy and those fuckers ruined our fun." She said smiling when she heard the man in her arms laugh. "Well I was having fun, you kept holding me back."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, "Do you know how much fun it is NOT to have a mess in one's pants?" He said gaining a laugh from the girl he was holding. "Besides, I'd rather have you when no one else can hear. Screaming is really hard to make an excuse for."

"Conceited much?" Kagome said, slapping his shoulder playfully. "Maybe I should invest in a gag. And possibly some handcuffs."

"It's a thought," he said as images of a handcuffed Kagome writhing in pleasure entered his thoughts. "Though we could forgo the gag, I'd very much like to hear you scream."

She pulled away from the embrace and walked over to her closet. "Yea, I bet you would," she said over her shoulder before grabbing an armful of clothes and walking back over to the bed. "Well don't just stand there! Get your ass to work, and make sure to grab the Converse box on the shelf." She placed the clothes on the bed bore taking each article of clothing off of the hanger and placed them into the suitcase, leaving a space for the box that Sesshoumaru was getting for her.

Hearing something clank inside the box, he looked at it quizzically. "What in the hell is in here?" he asked as he handed it to Kagome along with a handful of clothes.

Kagome smiled as she opened the box for him so he could see the two pairs of silver handcuffs. "I have a thing for dominance," she said closing the lid and placed it inside the suitcase as well. "Or at least I think I would." Ignoring the look she was getting from the man beside her, she continued to fold her clothes and place them in the suitcase. Other than Naraku and the men he'd passed her along to, she'd never actually willing slept with anyone. One or two of the men she'd 'been' with were pretty nice and had actually enjoyed being with them, but had always felt ashamed afterward. She'd never been with someone she'd wanted. Nor had she ever wanted anyone, not like the way she wanted Sesshoumaru. And god did she want him! Now if only she could get over herself and tell him.

* * *

Sota sat in class, looking out the window at the trees in the schoolyard as the teacher droned on about something or other. Kagome had had Miroku drop him off at school. That morning she'd told him that they'd be staying with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha from now on. He didn't mind, really. In fact he was actually really happy about it. Inuyasha was awesome to hang out with and Sota saw him as an older brother figure. Plus his sister looked much happier yesterday than he'd ever seen her in years. He didn't tell her that though, it would only worry her and he didn't want to worry her.

Sota loved his sister and he didn't want her to know that he'd seen what their father had done to her firsthand. Nor did he want to tell her that he'd heard them arguing one night and heard what his father wanted to do to him. He'd known for months now, but he didn't want to embarrass his sister so he kept it to himself.

_ Flash Back _

A 10-year-old Sota woke up to the sound of crying. He knew instantly that it was his sister, but he didn't know WHY she was crying. He'd stayed silent for a few minutes, hoping that she would say something that would explain why his sister was so sad. When he heard a man groan and heard his sister say, "Please turn it off", he was thoroughly confused.

Quietly, he got out of bed and tip-toed over to his sister's bedroom door, stepping over the floorboards that he knew would creak under his weight. Her door was open and he looked inside, appalled by what he saw. Kagome's hands were tied by a rope behind her back; she was on her knees with her forehead resting on the mattress. His father was kneeling behind her and he forced her to look at the TV, which was playing a recorded video of Kagome and another man he didn't recognize. Sota wasn't naïve by any means; he knew what sex was, which was why the scene before him was especially sickening. _Is this what she meant when she'd said she'd do anything to keep me safe to father last night? _He thought as he watched on in horror.

"But, why my dear Kagome? You certainly seemed to enjoy it with Renkotsu." Naraku said and smirked as at that moment Kagome had moaned in the video. "Now why don't you make those sound with me?"

Kagome grew angry at the question and replied with vehemence: "Probably because your dick is so much smaller in comparison." She instantly regretted the comment when Naraku pulled out a knife and slashed her thigh, causing her to groan in pain.

Feeling terribly sick, Sota quietly walked back to his bedroom and sat on his bed only to noisily jump off and walk back over to the door; pulling it open and closing it behind him with more force then necessary. He immediately acted as if he'd just gotten up to go to the bathroom, ribbing his eyes as he walked across the hall and into the room across from him. After a few minutes he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, keeping up with his act, before walking out. Seeing Kagome's door fully open and the light off he walked over and looked inside. Tentatively he called out her name. Hearing her whispered _'yes'_ he walked inside. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I had a bad dream." He said.

"Sure, Sota." She said and motioned for him to come over. That night he'd found it impossibly hard to fall asleep and, instead, found himself combing her hair with his fingers and snuggling into her embrace.

_ End Flashback _

Since that night, he'd always crept into Kagome's room just after she'd fallen asleep. He knew his father was annoyed, but he didn't care. So that Kagome was never suspicious, he always woke up around dawn and returned back to his own bed, only staying for the whole night on weekends or when school was out.

Sota jumped when the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Miroku would be outside waiting for him instead of his big sister, but this time he wasn't worried. He knew why and never again would he have to worry about his sister being hurt.

* * *

Kagome lay on the couch of her new home, her head resting on Sesshoumaru's lap as he absentmindedly brushed his fingers through her hair. They'd made it out of her 'father's' house with only minutes to spare, but Kagome knew she'd have to go back. She still had quite a few things left to pack up, but right now she was more than content to just lounge around on the couch with her friends and little brother. She smiled gently at the couple sitting across from her in the exact same position. _Sango and Miroku really are perfect for each other. _She thought as she watched Miroku as he completely ignored the movie they were watching. His focus, instead, on the brown-haired beauty that lay against him, his eyes trained on his and Sango's hands as he played with her fingers. _Yup, definitely perfect for one another._

Leaving the couple, Kagome's eyes then landed on Sota who was sitting with his back against the couch she and Sesshoumaru occupied. It was strange, really, how easily he accepted leaving his father's house to live with virtual strangers. It confused her at first, but when she saw how he interacted with Inuyasha, she thought that he'd probably made a strong bond with the hardheaded teen. She smiled inwardly when she heard her brother laugh at something that occurred in the movie. She didn't know why, but about 4 months ago Sota's smiles stopped reaching his eyes. He'd also started to sleep in her bed from that point on. She'd allowed him to sneak into her bed, fully aware that he'd crept into it every night, and only hoped that Naraku hadn't broken his promise to her. She'd be heartbroken if her brother had to go through a small percentage of what she had. She promised that she'd protect him, and she knew without out doubt that she'd die before she ever knowingly let harm come to him.

Sesshoumaru looked down as he heard Kagome sigh slightly. She was looking at her brother as she stroked his hair in a motherly way. He wondered what she was thinking about and subconsciously lowered his arm that had been resting on the back of the couch and wrapped it around Kagome's waist. Ever since they'd left Naraku's house she'd been extremely contemplative – getting lost in her own world until some one snapped her out of it with a shout or a poke in the side, or until she came too on her own. He could only hope that the thoughts she so often got lost in that day were pleasant ones. With a gentle tightening of his arm he turned his attention back to the TV, letting her go on with her thoughts.

She felt as Sesshoumaru's arm settled on her waist. He really did know just what to do to calm her. She sighed again at the feel of his fingers running through her hair. _Mmm…heaven,_ she thought as one of her hands intertwined with the one at her waist. Honestly, she could stay that way forever – she never wanted to move…and then she felt something brush against her feet. With a start she trained her eyes on the person who's lap her feet rested on. Long dark hair fell around broad shoulders, and she glared suspiciously at her childhood friend. Her gaze relaxed when she saw that he was engrossed in the movie and decided it must've been accidental. She really didn't know what was go great about the movie. It wasn't like Shawn Of The Dead was that great of a movie, in her opinion at least. Sure there were a few laughable parts, but she'd played enough zombie games to know that you couldn't realistically walk passed a huge crowd of zombies, unscathed, by acting like one! It just wasn't possible!

When the credits rolled, Kagome let loose a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god! I didn't think it would ever end!" Seeing the looks she was getting from the group she curled into the fetal position and huddled into Sesshoumaru's lap. "Stop looking at me like that! It's not my fault the movie was idiotic and utterly unbelievable!" She yelled in her defense.

"Do you even HAVE a sense of humor?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up from his position on the floor. "It's idiotic because idiocy is funny."

With a snort Kagome stretched and sat up, missing the frown that formed on Sesshoumaru's face. "I'm not saying it wasn't funny. All I'm saying is that it's not believable, especially with all the stupid fucking mistakes throughout it! If you're gonna make a zombie movie, then god damn it, make it right!"

Miroku, Sango, and Koga groaned in unison; their friend was at it again. "Dude, just leave it. Kagome's watched just about every zombie movie ever created. Even the foreign ones! She's also played every zombie game she could get her hands on. And she's also done extensive research on the subject. You're not gonna win." Koga shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. "I swear if I have to hear one more thing about how fucked up the Resident Evil movies are, I'm going to kill something."

Sota whined when he heard the name of the one series that could always get his sister worked up roll off Koga's tongue. He sent a glare at the teen and crossed his arms over his chest. "You just had to say it didn't you?! You know how she gets whenever she hears about the Resident Evil movies! I swear you always bring it up just because you think it's hot that she knows so much about video games. If you want someone who loves video games as much as you do, then why don't you just go and date a guy!"

Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth to dispel the laughter that was sure to come at Sota's remark and Koga's shocked face. Judging by the look on her friend's face, her little brother had it spot on! When she thought that she wouldn't laugh, she removed her hand form her mouth. "Damn Koga! How long were you keeping this a secret from us? I always wondered why you were the only one to bring up the subject!" She said with a small smile. "And now you've got the perfect date, I'm sure that Inuyasha is knowledgeable about games."

With a glare the dark-haired teen pounced on his friend, holding both of her arms with one hand and tickling her sides mercilessly with the other. The room was soon filled with Kagome's squeals of laughter as she fought against the male who'd pinned her to the couch. "Ok! Ok! I take it back!" She said between fits of laughter that slowly died as Koga once again took his place at the other end of the couch, smiling widely.

Kagome's glared up at Sesshoumaru who was smiling down at her. "Ya know, you could've helped!" She said with a pout as she crossed her arms, causing he and the other people in the room to burst out in laughter. "What the hell! Is it 'Pick on Kagome day' and I just didn't know about it?!" She yelled, which only caused them to laugh harder.

"My, my, what's going on down here?" came a voice from atop the staircase, stopping the laughter in its tracks.

Kagome sat up and changed her position so that she was facing the back of the couch with her arms resting against the top of the couch. She watched as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father walked down the stairs, a smile on his face. "These fools have taken it upon themselves to make my life a living hell." She said with a pout.

Inutaisho chuckled and walked the distance from the staircase to the couch. Upon reaching her he gently flicked Kagome on the nose, causing her to giggle. "That, my dear, means that they love you," he said with a smile before resting a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "Doesn't it, Sesshoumaru, my boy?"

The group laughed as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the comment. The tables were now turned against him and he never was one to be in the spotlight. He liked his solitude much too much. "Now you know full well that Inuyasha was always the one who announced his feelings to the world. And I believe he was definitely feeling something earlier this morning." He said with a smirk in Inuyasha's direction.

"Hey! Leave me outta this. Just because I woke up with Koga hanging all over me doesn't mean shit!" he said pointing a finger angrily at his older brother. "At least I wasn't the one who was caught necking with Kagome, not only once, but twice!"

Kagome blushed as laughter once again ensued. Sesshoumaru's father was looking at her with a grin on his face and an unreadable expression in his eyes. 'Oh great!' she thought before standing up and bopping Inuyasha on the head. "Keep it up mister, and I'm going to tell everyone about your incident at PetSmart." She said with a warning growl.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he instinctively shut his mouth. He glared at the raven-haired teen standing before him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me. And next time you're having it out with your brother, leave me out of it!" Kagome said, ignoring the curious glances she was getting from everybody except Sesshoumaru. "Now, I think I've had enough embarrassment for one night. I'm gonna go up to bed, let's go Sota." With that said she gave everyone a hug and kiss goodnight before dragging Sota off to bed with her.

"Well, she definitely knows how to command the attention of a room," Inutaisho said as he stood up from his seated position on the back of the couch. "But she does have the right idea in mind. Off to bed, everyone. The last thing I want are angry parents on my doorstep. Quite frankly I'm amazed I haven't gotten any calls yet. Oh! Before I forget, Sesshoumaru I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes"

Sesshoumaru Stayed seated on the couch as he waited for everyone to leave. When they had gone, he looked up at his father questioningly. "Is something wrong, father?"

Inutaisho walked around the couch and sat beside his son. "I just had a question pertaining to Kagome, about what occurred the other day." He said looking at his son expectantly.

"Father, you're going to have to be a bit more specific that that. There were two occurrences that day that would rouse innumerable questions, which one are you referring to?" Sesshoumaru asked as he settled into the couch seat, this was sure to be an interesting conversation.

Inutaisho looked at his son sheepishly. "Well, both actually. You looked really worried when you came rushing into the house with Kagome in your arms. And when Izayoi told me that Kagome said she'd twisted her ankle, something didn't quite add up. I was hoping you would enlighten me on the situation."

"Sorry, father, but I can't. It is Kagome's story to tell, one which she will come to you and mother with, but only in her own time." Noticing the way his father was looking at him, he crossed his arms in front of his person. "And don't give me that look, it stopped working on me a long time ago. Really, just because we are wolves doesn't mean the puppy dog eyes will work."

The elder man sighed and looked up at his son. "You care for her." He said as he smiled gently at his son. "But never you mind that for now. Right now I want to know what happened when the girl ran out of the house and why you were carrying her inside the house once again."

Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes before answering. "Inuyasha was being a fool and Kagome, feeling betrayed, ran out of the house. She collapsed in the middle of a street and didn't notice the car coming at her. She was hit. Luckily I was able to get there in time to infuriate her enough so she could heal herself." He opened his eyes and saw the perplexed look his father was giving him. "Hn, that's right. You don't know that she is the same as us. Part wolf, part human."

Inutaisho gasped slightly. "How did you find out? Our kind doesn't exactly tell everyone that we meet. We'd be wiped out."

"Remember a few years ago when Inuyasha and I found a wolf in the woods?" Seeing his father's nod, Sesshoumaru continued on. "That night I followed it and saw it transform into a young girl. I got a good look at her and the next day dragged Inuyasha along with me to find her. We found her sitting alone in park. We introduced ourselves, and played with her. Then a few weeks later, while in my wolf form, I saw her crying on the porch of her house. I walked over and kept her company until she went inside. That same girl is Kagome."

"But how did you know it was her?" Inutaisho asked, intrigued and confused by his son's behavior.

Sesshoumaru sighed; he really didn't want to get into this at the moment. "Quite simply, whenever we were in Tokyo I would spend every night in the woods searching for the same wolf. When I found the wolf I knew I'd found her. Hence, the reason for our sudden interest in public schooling. And before you ask, I recognized her by scent. Not many people carry the scent of Lavender and Gardenias, let alone a wolf/human hybrid."

Inutaisho smiled at his son. "My, my, Sesshoumaru. You really do love this girl don't you?" He said with a laugh. He looked at Sesshoumaru who was glaring at him half-heartedly. "Oh, relax my boy. You have come across a rare gift, and to find it so early in life surely is feat in and of itself. It takes a lifetime to find our soul mates. Some of us don't even get the luxury of being with the person we are destined to be with. Now, off to bed with you. You have school in the morning."

Sesshoumaru looked at his father warily before getting up and walking out of the room, throwing a _'goodnight'_ over his shoulder as he went. He never was one to believe in destiny. He firmly believed that people made their own destiny, but something in his father's voice struck a chord inside him. There was something his father wasn't saying, and it was confusing him. He'd have to do some research on the subject. 'Soul mates. Hn." He thought as he walked inside his room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and lay down upon it with an arm draped over his eyes; he was much too tired to figure the mystery out tonight.

* * *

Naraku growled in anger as he through his half-filled glass of Scotch at the wall in front of him as he though of the scene he'd come across when he'd come home for an early lunch. "That damn bitch doesn't know whom she's fucking with," he said aloud as he ran a hand through his long, wavy hair in aggravation.

_ Flashback _

It was roughly 11:30 when he decided to go home for lunch and about 11:45 when he drove by his house only to see his most prized possession hauling a suitcase into the trunk of the same silver-haired teen that'd dared to threaten him. And worst of all; she was laughing! He'd worked hard to form her into the broken girl that she'd been not a week ago, and within the expanse of a few days the boy had turned it all upside down.

Naraku slowed the car down so he could watch the interaction and nearly ripped the steering wheel out of the dashboard when he saw his precious Kagome pull the young man into a kiss when the other teens disappeared into his home. He growled as he stepped on the accelerator and peeled down the road, thinking of ways that he could torture his little whore and her newfound toy.

When he drove back around the entourage had left. He walked into his house, slamming the door shut behind him as he stormed up the stairs and into Kagome's bedroom. He walked over to the dresser he knew contained the fruits of his morbid fantasies and flung open the first drawer only to yell in frustration when he found the dresser drawer empty. He frantically shoved the drawer closed and opened the second one. Finding it empty as well he screamed in anger and tore it out of it's tracks, flinging it into the wall beside him. "That fucking bitch!" he exclaimed as he proceeded to tear the room apart.

_ End Flashback _

Now, nearly 10 hours late, Naraku was still fuming as well as sporting a bloody fist from when he'd punched it through a wall. Kagome had taken every single tape he'd made, and for the first time in his life he was worried. If she took them to the authorities, he was as good as fucked. There was no way he was going to get away with a slap on the wrist with the piles of evidence that she had on him. Some of those tapes even had him selling drugs the clients before he let them have their way with his favorite 'fuck' toy.

Remembering something, the dark-haired man grinned and ran into the basement. He'd set of a dozen surveillance cameras throughout his house, wanting to make sure his wayward daughter didn't 'rat' him out. He especially loved the ones he'd set up in Kagome's bedroom and separate bathroom, secretly getting off as he watched her bathe and get dressed, and absolutely loved watching the recordings of him fucking her into oblivion.

Sitting down in front of the many screens, Naraku rewound the security tape in Kagome's bedroom and smiled devilishly when he saw her and the silver-haired teen kissing ardently. "Fuck with me honey, and I'll give it to you right back." He said as he ejected the tape and pulled out his cell phone. Hoping beyond hope he dialed the number of his long time partner in crime and lawyer, wondering if he could get some of the charges dropped if he said that his daughter had drugged and seduced him one night, recorded the entire thing, and used it as blackmail. Sure it was a really big long shot, but with this tape it was at least partly believable. After all, he had to win the jury over, not the judge.

When he heard a groggy 'hello' on the other line his smirk grew. "Ah, Hakudoushi, you're awake. I need you to meet me. Tomorrow, noon, at my place." He said before slapping the cell phone shut. Hakudoushi Onigumo was the best lawyer in all of Japan, as well as his brother. If anyone could get him off, it was him… or so he thought.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she stepped out onto the balcony of her bedroom. She'd tried for about an hour to fall asleep, but for some unknown reason sleep wouldn't claim her. She was tired and yet restless as the same time and it was thoroughly annoying her to no end. With a sigh, Kagome walked back inside the bedroom, silently closing the French doors behind her, and walked over to the bed. She gently covered Sota with the blanket and kissed him softly on the forehead. _I wonder if Sesshoumaru is awake? _she though as she walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

In her own world, thinking all that had occurred that day, Kagome didn't hear the other person walking down the hall and ran smack dab into Inutaisho. Startled out of her reverie, she apologized profusely and smiled when she heard the man before her laugh. "Nonsense, my dear. It was merely an accident. It happens to the best of us." Inutaisho said with a small smile. "What're you doing out of bed this at time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to see if Sesshoumaru was awake. I was sort of hoping he wouldn't mind if we went for a walk. I love the woods at night." She said with a sheepish smile.

Inutaisho eyes softened at her explanation. "As does he. But you passed his room quite a while ago, sweetling."

Kagome looked around and groaned when she realized that he was right. _I REALLY need to stop getting lost in my own thoughts._ She thought before speaking. "Yea, it seems like it. I have this bad habit of disappearing into my own word."

"Come, I'm sure he's awake. We wolves can never deny the call of the night." He said as he led Kagome down the hall.

Startled, the raven-haired teen looked up at the middle-aged man with surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Sesshoumaru told me earlier. The only thing he told actually, other than his need to find you." He explained as he rounded a corner. "And here we are. One more thing Kagome, Sesshoumaru hinted that you had something to speak Izayoi and I about. I just wanted you to know that whatever it is, we are here to help."

Kagome smiled and watched as Inutaisho walked down the hall and eventually disappeared around the corned they had just rounded. She turned around and nervously raised her hand to the doorknob. No wanting to wake him if he were sleeping, Kagome quietly opened Sesshoumaru's bedroom door. Tip-toeing into the bedroom she silently closed the door and continued over to the teen's bed.

She smiled softly when she saw Sesshoumaru curled around one of his pillows, his long, silky hair framing his face, a few strands resting gracefully on his cheek. _It should be illegal for someone to look so damn sexy while sleeping,_ she thought as she brushed the wayward strands away from his face. She quietly made her way over to the other side of the bed and crawled onto it, making sure not to wake the slumbering teen. When she was settled on the bed, she slowly closed her eyes and breathed in the musky, male scent that always seemed to calm her. She sighed in contentment as the first signs of sleep finally overtook her.

Sesshoumaru awoke to the feel of someone climbing into bed with him. Startled, he opened his eyes to find his raven-haired beauty looking back at him. "Most people knock before entering someone's bedroom," he said with a small smirk.

Kagome snuggled further into the pillow before answering, trying to quell the raging butterflies that stormed in her stomach. "I couldn't sleep," she whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "And I didn't want to knock in case you were asleep."

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, pulling her closer to him. "This is nice. It's been a couple of days since I had a hot girl climb into my bed."

Snorting, Kagome slapped the teen playfully in the shoulder. "Don't get used to it. I just came to see if you wanted to go for a walk. Now I'm tired, so I'm gonna go back to bed," she said, pulling away from Sesshoumaru's grasp. "G'night."

Rising quickly, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome back down onto the bed so that her back was pressed against his front. "Stay," he whispered sleepily, pulling the surprised teen against his person once again. "Don't want you to leave."

Kagome smiled, spooning against the one person that could soothe her with a single touch, marveling at how their bodies seemed to mold together. "What are we, Maru?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and kissed the girl atop her head. "We are too consenting adult who have a relationship that has, as of yet, been defined."

"Yea; that I know. I was hoping that you would define said relationship."

"That's kind of hard when I only know how I feel." Sesshoumaru said, squeezing his arm tighter around Kagome's waist.

Kagome snorted. "That's bullshit and you know it." She said, entwining her fingers with his. She raised his hand to her lips and placed a kiss upon the back of his hand, thankful that she wasn't facing him. "You are the only person who can irritate and make me smile at the same time. You challenge me when no one else dares to even correct me. In a short amount of time you've saved me twice, made me feel things I never thought I'd feel, showed me that loving someone doesn't have to be hard and it scares me. Not knowing what we are, what we mean to each other. I want to be with you, want to waste my time with you. You've become a drug that I'm entirely addicted to, so much so that I can't even fall asleep without you near me. So yea, you not knowing how I feel about you is utter bullshit."

Hearing no response to her dialogue Kagome looked behind her to find Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully. She sighed and placed another kiss upon his hand. "Sweet dreams Sesshoumaru," she whispered before relaxing into his embrace, allowing sleep to finally claim her.

_A/N Pokes head around screen Alo! Yes I know it's been a looooonnnggg time since I've updated. but it's been a pretty hectic year. And then I went through major writers block. Hopefully i'll be able to update more regularly, not quite sure yet. One of my friends just found out that she has Lymphoma, so I'm doing everything I can to help her out. :( Anyways, review and what not...I'm working on the next chappy now so it should hopefully be up soon...if everything goes according to plan..._

_GCT_


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co...just playing out my fantasies with them... evil Laugh _

* * *

_Two Halves_

_By Goth Chick Tiff_

_Summary: Kagome has had a hard life and has a secret she can never tell anyone. Then two brothers transfer to her school that seem to know a part of her past she's blocked out. Now the misfit must handle one brother vying for her attention and the other being a pain in her ass, all the while protecting her and her brother from her corrupt father._

* * *

_Two Halves_

_Chapter 7_

"Are you crazy?" A voice bellowed, the body it occupied pacing back and forth in the living room of Naraku's home. "How could you be so stupid? If that girl says 'No' in just one of those tapes, you're screwed! You may be flesh and blood, but Kagome is too. How can you do that to your own daughter!"

Naraku growled at his older brother, "Do you think I don't already know that? Why the fuck do you think I called you?! You're the best damn lawyer there is in this country; you've been able to get all your clients off!"

Hakudoushi turned on his little brother, "Not anymore I'm not. The Taisho's are back in Tokyo. They get calls worldwide and get paid exponentially for their services. Now how many lawyers do you know that travel to other countries to defend their clients? They are that fucking good, Naraku. And the kicker? That strapping young man that you're so damn jealous of… he's their fucking SON!" He exclaimed, once again resuming his pacing. "Even if I somehow, miraculously, got you off the rape charges, there's still statutory rape, possession with intent to sell, and prostitution, among countless others! There's no way you're getting out of this!"

"Prostitution? You've gotta be kidding me!" the younger man said.

Seething, Hakudoushi clenched his fist and seriously contemplated smacking his brother across the face. "You sold your own daughter for sex! Now I know I experimented with drugs when I was younger; I'm not entirely innocent; but I did my time and made a name for myself. While you were screwing your own fucking daughter, I sat in jail trying to figure out how to turn my life around. And I have. Sure, I get a few bad guys off of rape charges, but it's my job. You I can't help, Naraku. I won't help you. You deserve everything that you get. What you did to that poor girl is despicable. Find someone else to defend you, I sure as hell won't," he said before storming out of the house, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open a raven-haired beauty brought a hand up to stifle a yawn. Stretching, she released a small moan of pleasure when she felt the kinks in her back pop, only to start at the feel of an arm around her waist grip her tighter. Her beautiful chocolate orbs widened in surprise as she took in the décor of the room she woke up in. 'This isn't my room,' she thought, hastily trying to pull away from the body she was pressed intimately against, her actions waking the other occupant of the bed.

"Kagome, stop. It's just me," Sesshoumaru said, tightening his grip around the girl and sighed when he felt her relax in his arms. He released the girl from his embrace and looked behind him at the alarm clock, grunting when he saw that it read 5:06 A.M. "Sleep, we still have an hour before he have to get up."

Kagome, now visibly calmed, turned so she could look upon the silver-haired teen she'd spent the night with. "Sorry for freaking out on you, I sort of forgot that I came in here last night," she whispered as she snuggled against his hard body. "I think I might go for a walk, I like the early morning breeze."

Sesshoumaru smiled gently down at the girl and placed a feather-light kiss upon her forehead. "If you let me get dressed, I'll accompany you," h7e said stretching and rising into a sitting position.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Kagome hopped off the bed. "Why bother with the clothes?" she asked, her eyes slowly turning gold. Her nose and mouth turning into a snout as she fell to her haunches, growling lowly as her human arms and legs turned into that of a wolf's. Her clothes ripping to shreds as her transformation continued.

When completed, Kagome stood before Sesshoumaru in her wolf counterpart. She stared at the man in front of her, the mischievous gleam still evident within her eyes. Letting out a howl, she took a running leap at the stationary figure only to blink in surprise when she didn't catch him. Hearing the door open behind her, she turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe. Without a thought she dashed out of the room, her tail wagging behind her.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's retreating figure. With the grace of a practiced loup-garou, he changed into his own wolf counterpart. His transformation taking mere seconds, looking thoroughly like a wolf had appeared in his place. He gave chase; catching up to the female wolf within minutes and tackling her to the floor. Gently, he nipped her ear then bounded down the stairs.

With a growl Kagome took off after her playmate 'I'm gonna get you for that, you ass,' she thought as she rounded a corner, narrowly missing an end table with a vase of flowers atop it as she did so.

'You have to catch me first,' said a voice resounding in her head, causing her to stop short. Having noticed that she'd given up the chase, Sesshoumaru turned around and jogged over to the startled female wolf. 'Kagome, are you alright?'

'We can communicate while in this form?' she moved to a sitting position, her head tilted to the side.

Sesshoumaru stared at her quizzically. 'You didn't know?' he asked before explaining. 'Because we are an advanced species we can communicate telepathically as well as with barks and yips.

Hearing footsteps coming rapidly down the steps, Kagome and Sesshoumaru padded their way over to the living room, Kagome shrinking behind Sesshoumaru's larger form. Seeing her friends rushing down the stairs, her younger brother in the lead, she let out a small whine. 'What's wrong?' Sesshoumaru yipped at her.

The silver and black wolf stretched her body across the floor, her paws covering her face. 'I never told Sota about what I am,' She whimpered out.

Sesshoumaru gently nuzzled Kagome with his snout, hoping to comfort her while Inuyasha went to get two blankets to cover their nude forms when they reverted back to humans. When he returned with both blankets, Inuyasha draped them over both wolves, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other occupants of the room.

With a snort, Sesshoumaru reverted back to his human from. He ignored the collective gasps from four of the room's occupants and pulled the blanket tighter around his body. He turned to Kagome and gently stroked one of her silver-tipped ears, smiling when he heard a rumbling purr escape her. "C'mon Kagome, You need to show them."

Whimpering, Kagome returned to her human form and clutched the blanket closed around her. "Hi guys," she said as she stood up and hid behind Sesshoumaru's looming figure. "How'd you sleep?"

Sota stared at his sister wide-eyed before running to her and hugging her around the waist. "That is SO cool, sis!" he exclaimed as he pulled away envy shining in his chocolate orbs. "Can I do that, too?"

Kagome laughed in relief and mussed her little brother's already messy hair. "I'm not sure, kiddo. We'll see after school, if not I'll change whenever you want. Ok?" She smiled when he saw his enthusiastic nod, then shooed him upstairs to get ready for school.

The remaining teens walked over to the couch, Sango muttering under her breath about 'hybrids that don't understand the meaning of beauty sleep', forgetting entirely that three of the teens had enhanced hearing. She looked up to glare at Kagome and Sesshoumaru, hell-bent on making them pay for ruining her sleep, and saw them smirking her way as they sat on the loveseat. Confused, she quirked an eyebrow in their direction. "What the fuck are you two smiling about? I don't see anything funny at being woken up at 5 in the damn morning," she growled.

"Damn, I forgot what a bitch you are in the morning, Sango," Kagome said smiling. "I don't envy Miroku."

Everyone but Sango snickered at Kagome's remark, only quieting when Sango glared at them all. "You didn't complain last year, sweet cakes. You remember right? That night when we worked on that school project and you ended up falling asleep in bed with me? You didn't forget did you? Please tell me you didn't forget…it was such a special night for me…"

Miroku's eyes widened at the implication of Sango's words and looked over at Kagome. He waited with abated breath, hoping beyond hope that the two girls had gotten it on last year, never once thinking it could be a joke. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Koga weren't fooled.

Kagome, never one to back down from a challenge, merely stood up and walked over to the brown-haired teen. She briefly wondered how far Sango would take the joke but figured there was only one way to find out. "Aww, baby, you know I would never forget that night. It was special for me too," she said as she brushed a lock of hair behind Sango's ear, clutching the blanket she was wearing closed tightly with her other hand. "The way your hair looked in the moonlight that filtered through window, how adorable you looked as you slumbered peacefully, how your body felt against mine as we slept in each other's arms. I'd never be able to forget such a perfect night…nor would I want to.

"You're my angel, baby. You touched me in ways that night that no one ever did. You're in my blood," her voice lowered until it was just a whisper. "But the next morning, you were so afraid of what it would mean that I never pursued anything. You were so into Miroku then, and all I wanted was for you to be happy, so I acted like it was nothing. I never forgot about it, or how at peace I felt with your arm around my waist, pulling me closer until we were like one."

By now the four males were near to drooling. Miroku was leaning so far off the chair that if he moved any further he would certainly fall. Inuyasha and Koga both looked on wide-eyed, mouths agape. Sesshoumaru, while the least mesmerized of the four, still looked on captivated.

Sango looked up into Kagome's chocolate orbs, a small blush coloring her cheeks. Throughout at the jokes Kagome and she had played, things had never progressed this far. She almost regretted starting it...almost. But at the moment she couldn't help wondering what it would be like to kiss the raven-haired beauty. 'Ok Sango, you've got to stop this. No more thinking about kissing your best friend!' she thought frantically, her blush deepening. She was fully aware of Kagome's hand stroking her hair at the nape of her neck, and before she could back away she found her lips firmly planted on Kagome's.

Three thuds were heard as Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha fell out of their seats. All three scrambled to get up so that not a moment of the kiss was missed, but only succeeded and getting knocked down again as the bumped into each other.

"Hmmm. Different, but good." Kagome said after she pulled away from the short kiss. She smiled at the three males on the floor. "Really guys, you have got to stop believing that Sango and I are bisexuals. It's just too easy to play you." With that said, she skipped up the stairs, chuckling as she did so.

Inuyasha looked around confused as he sat on the floor. "What just happened?"

"The minx has managed to fool you once again, little brother," Sesshoumaru said as he stood to follow Kagome upstairs, ignoring the growl that was sent his way. He had other things to attend to…like a very cold shower.

* * *

Sango stared unseeingly across the wide expanse of the living room, a hand touching her lips. She didn't hear the loud exclamations of the rooms other occupants. Nor did she feel the hand of her boyfriend slightly gripping her shoulder as he tried unsuccessfully to get her attention. Only when she was forcefully shaken by her beau did she come out of her stupor. After shaking her head to clear it of her less than innocent thoughts, she looked up into Miroku's violet eyes, giving him an oh-so-intelligent reply. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were ok. You've been standing there, spaced out, for ten minutes." Miroku explained while rubbing her arms soothingly.

A soft blush stained the brunette's cheeks and she looked over Miroku's shoulder to see Inuyasha and Koga smirking at her. "I'm fine, just got sidetracked thinking of different ways to kill Kagome. Or at least get back at her for that damned kiss." She said huffing before turning around to go back to her room to get ready for school.

Memories of her shared kiss with Kagome bombarded Sango as she bounded up the stairs. Her lips still tingled from the brief contact, and she panicked at the thought of what it might mean. 'No, I can't have feelings for Kagome. She's my best friend, it's wrong…on so many levels.' She thought frantically. 'It was just a joke, it didn't mean anything. Just a kiss. A kiss isn't anything to get worked up over. Besides, I love Miroku, even though he doesn't know how to keep that hand of his to himself.'

Her thoughts never ceased as she tried to rationalize her feelings after the impromptu kiss. She didn't think that Kagome would take the joke that far, though she should've remembered that Kagome never backed down from a challenge. She sighed as she walked out of the room that she'd used the night before, heading unenthusiastically towards the stairs. She didn't know how she should act around Kagome; sure she was up for a little bit of teasing, but kissing! That was never in the playbook!

Working up her resolve, she descended the stairs and headed for the front door. She could hear her friends' laughter coming from the other side and steeled herself for the taunts that were sure to be sent her way when she opened the door. She wasn't disappointed.

"Hey there, lover, I was starting to miss you," Kagome said with a smile that only increased when she saw the girl blush. There was nothing she wouldn't do to make that reddish tint stain her best friend's cheeks.

Time and time again she teased Sango to receive that outcome, and seeing the guys fall over themselves was a bonus. It was only harmless flirting, and she'd learned that a person's day could go from bad to good just because she'd openly flirted with them. Some good attention can easily overpower bad attention; a simple wink can make a person smile when they've done nothing but frown all day. And that was her main goal – to make people smile.

Sango glared at the smiling raven head. "Shut it, Kagome," She growled out. "And while you're at it, stop making the guys believe that we're lovers!"

Inuyasha and Koga chuckled, both knowing full well that Kagome would never stop her attempts at getting Sango flustered. "Sango, you know about Kagome's bisexual tendencies. The key is to not get worked up over it," Koga said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, c'mon. You know full well that if you were a girl and you saw Sango that you'd go lesbian on her! She's a fucking babe," Kagome said as she adjusted her trench coat and handed her bother a helmet as he walked past her. "And I'm not bisexual, I just love to see her blush. And you guys can't tell me that you don't secretly love it."

Miroku snorted at Kagome's response as he crossed his arms. "You may not be bisexual, but you're definitely bi-curious," he said with a grin. "You get way too much satisfaction out of making Sango flush in order not to be."

Everyone laughed while Kagome huffed. "The only thing I get pleasure out of is watching you guys drool."

"All you have to do is give them one of your smiles and they'll be putty in your hands, sis. And Sango, if you truly hated it when Kagome acts bisexual towards you, you wouldn't go along with it. The truth is, you like it because it makes you feel rebellious. You may be straight, but that doesn't mean it isn't flattering when Kagome dotes all that attention on you," Sota said, his arms crossed over his chest. Noticing the looks that he was getting, he sighed before saying, "I'm 11, not an idiot. Now can we get some food? We've still got half an hour before school starts and I'm hungry."

Kagome shook her head, a small smile gracing her features as she walked over to her motorcycle. Her little brother was exactly like her; street smart with a brain to boot. "Who do you wanna ride with, squirt?" she asked her little brother.

The youngest of the group looked between Kagome and Inuyasha before coming up with a decision. "If Inuyasha doesn't mind, I think I'll ride with him. I know how you are in the mornings; like a caged animal that's finally been let free. It must be the wolf in you, which is seriously wicked by the way."

The raven-haired beauty looked up at the dog-eared teen in question and smiled when she saw him nod. "He's all yours Yash. Anyone else want a ride?"

"If you let me drive I will," Koga said, knowing full well that she'd say no, but still he hoped for the best. "It's just weird for a guy to hang onto a girl while on a bike."

Kagome thought about Koga's statement for a minute before sliding back on her motorcycle. "Let's see what you've got, Koga. Yash, do you have an extra helmet?"

The tan skinned teen smiled as he accepted the offered helmet, and then tossed his keys to Miroku. "No sex in my car, perv," he said before hopping onto Kagome's motorcycle. "We'll meet you guys at school." With that said, Koga peeled out of the driveway, causing Kagome to quickly wrap her arms around his waist so that she didn't fall off.

The rest of the group watched the duo speed off in silence. "Kagome's in a seriously good mood," Sango said, breaking the silence. "She doesn't let anyone drive her bike but her."

* * *

Koga and Kagome reached the High School parking lot in record time. Kagome's arms were outstretched at her sides as if she were flying. Slowing down, Koga pulled into the first parking space and pulled off his helmet and laughed. Kagome's arms were still outstretched and though he couldn't see through her helmet, he would bet the world that there was a blissful smile plastered on her face. "You can put your arms down now Kags, we're here," he said chuckling.

She took her helmet off and smiled radiantly. "That was awesome," she said as she got off the motorcycle, only to start spinning round in circles, her arms once again outstretched. "God, it felt like I was flying. Like I was free!"

Koga laughed at his long-time friend, having not seen her this happy in years. "You should try it without the helmet," he said, and then grabbed her hand, causing her to stop short. "That's when it really feels like you're flying. At first the wind stings a bit as it hits your unprotected skin, but after a few minutes that goes away. The next thing you notice is the way it sounds as it rushes by your ears. It sounds like the ocean before wave after wave crashes on the beach. And then it'll whip at your hair, and the sensation is so soothing that your eyes will close just so you can preserve it. It's like you're free falling into life. All your worries, your fears, all the cares in the world disappear and you're only left with the freedom of the moment. The wind caresses you like a passionate lover and all the bad just washes away until the only thing that matters is how it makes you feel… and you never want it to end."

"So, it's like really great sex," Kagome said with a smile.

Koga laughed and sat down on the curb of the sidewalk. "I wouldn't know, would I? The only girl I ever really loved was you, and the thought of having sex with Kikyo made me want to retch."

Kagome walked over to her friend and pulled him into a hug. She'd known about his crush on her since she was 11. When she turned 15 he had started asking her out on dates, but with her home life the way it had been, she had been afraid for his safety as well as her own. Naraku had said in no uncertain terms that he'd 'kill anyone who had the gall to touch what was his'. Excluding, of course, the people who paid top dollar for her 'services'. "Oh, Koga," she whispered as she stroked his hair before pulling away from the embrace. "There's a reason why I didn't go out with you, Koga, and it's not because I didn't like you. It's because I was scared. Scared of what Naraku might do if he ever found, and scared that our friendship would be ruined if something were to go wrong. You have to remember that you didn't know what was happening behind closed doors, and I was terrified of what you might think of me, let alone if you were to find out that I wasn't entirely human. I was terrified of having a real relationship, I still am. But I can tell you this, if things were different and if I weren't so fucked up, I never would have said no."

A smile slowly crept onto Koga's face. "Yea?" He asked quietly, as if he were almost afraid that she would retract her previous statement. When he received an affirmative nod in answer, he pulled her into a crushing embrace. "Thanks Kags."

"For what? All I did was tell you the truth," she said with a small smile.

"For being the best friend a guy could have, even if there aren't any benefits involved," he explained with a wolfish grin.

Kagome laughed heartily. "I seem to remember you seeing me clad in only a bra," she said grinning. "And don't forget about when you kissed me in 10th grade at the Spring Fling Dance. Those seem like credible benefits to me."

It was Koga's turn to laugh, and he did so with fervor before replying. "Those don't count, Kags. For one, you were making out with another guy when I caught you topless. It's the same thing as walking in on you while you're getting dressed; an unexpected moment of PERFECT timing," he explained and held up a finger as if he were making a point. "And you slapped me at the Spring Fling Dance after I kissed you. So yea, those don't count."

"Yea, well, we were supposed to go to that dance as only friends. There wasn't supposed to be any kissing and it freaked me out, so I acted on impulse," she said laughingly. Looking around the campus she saw a sprinkling of students arriving for class and briefly wondered where the rest of the group was. "When do you think they'll get here?"

Koga shrugged his shoulders before answering. "Dunno. We got here pretty early." He said as he leaned back on his hands, watching as the parking lot slowly filled up. He never noticed Kagome get up and walk over to the snow covered field.

__

Petals fall around her,

dancing their dance only for her

as she sits beneath one of many trees - 

Cherry Blossom - catching a few

of the falling petals in her hand,

a smile on her lips, before she lets

the wind play with them as it will. 

With a devilish smirk, the raven haired beauty picked up a handful of snow and masterfully packed it into a small ball, ignoring the numbing affect it had on her fingers. "Hey Koga! Think fast!" Kagome threw the snowball just as Koga turned his head to look at her, hitting him smack dab in the face. She covered her mouth and clutched her stomach at the pure hilarity of the moment.

After a few minutes of laughter, Kagome saw Koga stand up and run after her. Letting loose a shriek, she ran around a Cherry Blossom tree as she giggled with glee. She'd managed to dodge his reaching hands a few times before he finally caught her by the tails of her coat and dragged her to the ground with him. He gave Kagome an evil smirk as he straddled her waist before he exacted his revenge. Mercilessly, he tickled the struggling girl, but he never stopped his torment. Neither acknowledged the students that passed by, laughing at the scene that the two caused.

Only when Kagome started struggling for air did Koga relent. He stood up and helped the huffing girl to her feet, a smile plastered on her face. "Play with fire and you'll get burned, little girl." He said then walked over to the Cherry Blossom tree and sat down. "These guys better get here quick or they're going to be late."

__

Watching her in her Heaven,

I know, I must protect her -

This fragile innocent with my face.

_My innocence..._

The thought seems so far-fetched,

but there she is, ethereal; luminescent.

_Beautiful._

"Koga, do you think my mom was like me?"

"What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed as she raised her head to the sky. A light wind played with her hair as the cold air caused her cheeks to redden slightly. She closed her eyes when she felt a few drops of snow fall on her face. "My mom never told me about what I was. I found out when I was 5. I caught Naraku beating my mother and she looked at me with these horrified eyes. She kept telling me to run, but I couldn't move. Naraku looked at me then and started walking towards me. Momma jumped on him and was hitting him as she screamed at me to go. Like a good girl, I did what my mother told me. I ran for over an hour and came to a small section of woods. It was snowing then and I hid in a small cave to get away from the cold. Sometime during the night I fell asleep and woke up when I heard a howling not too far away from where I was hiding. I guess I was in their cave, because the next thing I knew there was a pack of wolves heading my way. Somehow I knew exactly what I had to do; I lay on my back slowly, making sure to not seem threatening and started whimpering, never looking them in the eye. The alpha came over and after a few minutes of sniffing walked away, deciding that I wasn't a threat. I ended up falling asleep again, snuggled up against two females, but the next morning when I awoke I wasn't me. I ended up waking the others with my whining and they tried to comfort me, but I was afraid. So, I ran again."

__

Her crimson Renaissance gown flowing

like a blanket around her, oblivious of all 

the pain that surrounds her. Wanting 

only to stay in that one moment.

To forever stay in the only place

she's ever truly felt at ease.

Happy and carefree as the wind

playing with her raven-colored hair.

"I was missing for over a week before the cops found me. I stayed as the wolf for most of the time, mostly because I didn't know how to change back and forth, and because of that I had managed to stay alive. It was by chance that they found me as a human instead. When they brought me home, Momma was pretty much healed and anything that wasn't could easily be covered up with make-up. I never told her about what happened, thinking that she wouldn't want me anymore. I kept it to myself for years, never thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was like me.

"Now, though, I'm not sure. I got run over by a car and I was healed within a day and it would take a week and a half for Momma to not look like a punching bag after Naraku beat her. I've never been sick a day in my life and two weeks before she died Momma found out that she had Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. If I look at the facts, Momma wasn't like me at all. But if that's true, then that means that I'm either cursed like some of the beliefs say, or that I have a dad out there that I know nothing of. And if that's the case then how come he didn't stay? How come he didn't save us from that evil bastard? Why didn't he come to Momma's funeral? Did he not love us enough? Or am I so undesirable that the only person who would take us was a self-absorbed, sick asshole that used us to get what he wanted?"

__

I silently vow to never let her see

the darkness in which I dwell.

To never let her lose the innocence

that makes her so beautiful.

I'll protect her - protect me - 

from ever truly being lost.

Koga stared at his friend with tear-filled eyes. He didn't know how he could've missed the years of depression and horror that Kagome must have gone though, but everyday he kicked himself in the ass for it. And every day he vowed that he'd never see her cry, and that he'd protect her with everything that he was worth. Pulling Kagome into a crushing embrace, he consoled her until her silent sobs dissipated. "Oh, Kags, anyone would be lucky to have you in their life, let alone as their daughter. Maybe he didn't know, or maybe your mom wanted to keep him safe, but if he ever knew you there would be no way that he'd ever turn his back on you. You are perfect; beautiful, selfless, loyal, strong, and so hard-headedly stubborn that it can grate on people's nerves. But that's why we love you," he said and smiled when he heard his friend chuckle. He gently pulled her away from his embrace and wiped away the tears that marred her flawlessly beautiful face. "Sesshoumaru met you a total of three times and spent six years searching for you. Doesn't that tell you how special you are?

"Every single guy in this school wants to date you, granted about 90% of them is terrified of you, but it doesn't take away from the fact that they'd kill just to get near you. And I'd bet that if you so much as winked at them that they'd all die happily right then….or at least become your willing slaves," Koga said with a laugh, hoping to cheer Kagome up. "Now, let me see that dazzling smile that your brother says can turn all us males into putty, which he is entirely right about, by the way."

Kagome laughed at her long-time friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek before smiling. "Thanks, Koga. You're the best friend a girl could have," she said and gave him another lingering hug, content to just be held in his arms. Friends comforting friends.

"We leave you guys alone for a few minutes and you're already all over each other," interjected Miroku, a grin plastered on his face as he walked towards the two embracing friends. "You might want to watch where you put those hands of yours, man, or Sesshoumaru might think that you're making a move on his girl."

Koga laughed as he let go of Kagome and waited for the rest of their group to reach them. "Only you would think a harmless hug is actually a plot to get laid," he said as he pulled his perverted friend into a head-lock to give him a noogie. With another laugh Koga released the struggling teen then started walking with Sesshoumaru to the front entrance of the school. "So what took you guys so long?"

"We grabbed something to eat before we dropped Sota off at school. Plus there's the fact that you and Kagome are the only people in this group that love to speed. I swear you two were related in a past life," Sango answered as she followed behind the tan-skinned male.

Kagome smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru and ran over to him at full speed and jumped onto his back. The elder teen stumbled a bit at her added weight but managed to catch himself, his arms instinctively wrapping around her legs to keep her from falling. "Nice reflexes, hon," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a reward. "Next time I'm riding with you, I was starting to miss having you close to me."

"They come in handy around crazy wolf hybrids," he retorted with a smirk that only grew when Kagome slapped him on the shoulder.

The raven-haired beauty snuggled into Sesshoumaru's back as she reveled in the feel of his hands on her legs, knowing that he'd never drop her or let her fall. Feeling particularly naughty, she kissed her way up his neck before starting to nibble on his elfin-like ear. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist when she felt him falter in his step and smirked in satisfaction when she heard a rumbled growl escape from his throat. She forgot about her friends entirely as her mouth returned to his neck, where she proceeded to nibble and suck before deciding that she really didn't want to sit in class. "I propose that we skip school today. I can think of much more fun things that we could do instead," she whispered huskily into his skin.

Instead of answering, Sesshoumaru merely turned around and headed back to their parked vehicles, ignoring the confused looks that he was getting from all but one person. Said person only smiled and shook his head before following his brother. "C'mon guys. School seems to be a no go today," Inuyasha said as he walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"And where do you six think you're going?" A voice interjected, interrupting the group's walk back to the parking lot. All of them looked to where the voice same from and noticed Jakotsu heading their way.

"Hey Jak, what's up?" Kagome greeted before she slipped off of Sesshoumaru's back. She smiled pleasantly at her teacher and friend when all she wanted to do was run away. She didn't want to answer the questions that he was bound to have. And she also never wanted to see the slight fear that he had in his eyes ever again. The one thing she never thought would actually happen, did. She'd managed to terrify her oldest friend in the world and it ate her up inside.

Jakotsu almost didn't want to have this confrontation, but he knew that it was bound to happen. He had the girl and all of her friends in his class, and he saw them every day. He wouldn't lie, the way Kagome had looked the other night scared the shit out of him. He'd only seen the fierce determination in her eyes and the blazing anger that conquered it a few times before, and the look was usually held by someone who'd endured horrible things and severely wanted revenge. But what scared him more, was that he never knew. He prided himself on being the best 'uncle' in the world and he'd obviously missed something huge. "School is in session. You should get to class," he said, chickening out at the last minute.

"I can't go in there, Jak. Not now. I can't take knowing that you're afraid of me, and I definitely can't take seeing that fear for a full hour while I sit in your class. It'll kill me. Just give us this one day Jak, and I'll come by after school and explain to you and Bankotsu about what's going on. But you have to promise me that you'll leave after that ok. Take a vacation, or something, but don't stay here. Don't make me worry about you two as well. And whatever you do, please don't talk to Naraku. Don't let anyone know where you're going, not even me. Just pack you're things and leave," Kagome said shakily as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wh- Kagome? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" Jakotsu exclaimed as rushed over to the girl he'd considered his niece. He gripped her shoulders as he stared at her with tears in his eyes. "Don't shut me out, please!"

Kagome shook her head violently as she wiped her tears away and backed away from his arms. She almost sobbed at the hurt she saw in Jakotsu's eyes when she wouldn't let him near her. "Promise me Jak. Promise me or I don't come. You promise me that you and Bank will leave as soon as I'm gone. Please Jak. That's all I want," she pleaded.

"Alright. I promise. Now go before another teacher sees you," he said, not looking Kagome in the eye. He walked away without another word, not looking back. He didn't care that his life might be in danger, all he cared about was that Kagome was hurting and she didn't want his help. It hurt more than a blade sinking into his flesh. She wanted him out of her life and it was worse than a slap in the face, it was like somebody cut his heart out and put it in a meat grinder. But if it was what she wanted then so be it.

Kagome watched him leave and told herself it was for the best. With him and Bankotsu leaving, she could have them take Souta and she wouldn't have to worry about either of them getting hurt. She shook off the hand that she felt on her shoulder and walked to her motorcycle. "Let's go."

* * *

Two sets of eyes watched the group of friends with intensity from afar. One with pure hatred and anger the other with worry and sympathy. The latter turned it's gaze to a black Ford Mustang GT with tinted windows. 'Brother is being foolish,' he thought when he saw the car follow the small group of friends out of the Tokyo High School parking lot and down a main road.

"Not that he was ever very smart," the figure stated. "Best I go talk to the Taisho's. They'll know what to do better than I."

Hakudoushi ripped his cell phone out of his pocket and set up a meeting with the Taisho's secretary, only saying that it was an urgent matter that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. With one last glance at his brother's car, he slowly walked off the roof of the high school and into the stairwell. His brother was making a royal mess of things, and while he'd never met his niece, blood was blood. And you don't harm blood. Not even if you're family. Naraku was going to get what was coming to him; he'd make sure of that.

* * *

Naraku watched silently as he saw 'his' girl pull into the school's lot. He saw the interaction between her and her friend and fumed at the boy's audacity to touch what was his. Then the silver-haired one arrived. He really wanted to hurt that one. No, hurt wasn't the right word. Maim was more like it. Fuck it, he just wanted him dead. And he wanted it to draw it out until the kid couldn't scream anymore…then he'd prolong it out of sheer pleasure.

He smiled sinisterly when he saw Jakotsu arrive. He'd forgotten about him and his brother. No doubt they were probably hiding Souta, and Souta was his only key to reigning in his wayward daughter. Perhaps he'd pay them a visit tonight. Not only would it get him the boy, but Kagome would be so distraught over their deaths that she'd come back willingly. Hmm, yes…maybe things were actually starting to look up for him.

He didn't bother to follow his daughter. No, he had plans to make. A bunch of cops owed him a favor and he'd be collecting quite a few of them today. He wanted his toy back, and if he had to, he'd bring her kicking and screaming. 'Oh what fun it will be to break her again.'

* * *

Sango watched Kagome as she sat on the couch her arms wrapped around herself. She looked lost and all the brunette wanted to do was make her hurt go away. But the only thing she could think of to get her out of her funk was to make her laugh. "Hey Kags, if it'll make you feel better, I'll let you kiss me again," she said with a smile. "If that won't help, seeing the boys drool should do it." The guys may have been out picking up some pizza at the moment, but the thought of what they looked like this morning should be able to get at least a smile out of her.

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Yea, seeing them drool probably would help. You're not mad at me for kissing you, are you? I was just messing around, and I totally understand if you are."

"Nah, I was a little confused at first, because it was different from kissing Miroku, you know? And it scared me, not knowing what that meant. You know me, I've gotta have an explanation for everything," she said with a giggle. "But I've got to know. Was I good? At kissing I mean, was I good?"

The raven-head laughed before answering. "Actually, yea. Gave me goose bumps," she answered then scooted Sango over so she could lie down and rest her head in her lap. "Who'd ever thought that we'd be having this conversation? So, what's it like kissing Miroku? Does he make your lips tingle or does he give you butterflies?"

"Definitely butterflies. Yours has the tingling affect," Sango answered as she ran her fingers through Kagome's dark tresses. "And Sesshoumaru? They way you were all over him today, I'd bet his kisses provoke more than just butterflies."

Kagome couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "Mmmm. With Maru the butterflies are everywhere, not just in your stomach. He can make you forget about everything and everyone. He doesn't hold anything back," the raven-head sighed contentedly. "Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone in only a week?"

Sango smiled, she'd never heard nor seen her friend this happy. "Honey, Sesshoumaru fell in love with you the day you guys met, and you weren't even human. So yea, I think that it's entirely possible fall in love with someone in only a week," she said giggling.

"What are you guys so damn cheerful about?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked into the living room. "Wait, did I miss something…You guys didn't have sex while we were gone right? 'Cause I'd pay to see that!"

Inuyasha managed to dodge the pillow that was thrown at him as he placed the pizza down on the coffee table, chuckling all the while. "You're a pig, you know that?" Sango said glaring at the obnoxious boy.

"Oink oink, baby, oink oink." Inuyasha replied with a smirk. "C'mon guys, dig in."

* * *

Kagome pouted at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting on the couch next to her. "No," he said, looking away from that irresistible lip, knowing that it would be the end of him. He heard her shift closer to him and felt the press of her body against his own.

"Please, Maru?" pleaded the raven-haired girl as she twirled a lock of silver hair around her finger. She subtly winked at her friends before placing a feather light kiss upon the older teen's shoulder. Inuyasha had said that she'd never be able to get Sesshoumaru to agree, but she was a master at persuasion. "Pretty please?"

Sango already knew that Kagome was going to win, so she got up and dragged Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha to the kitchen, leaving the other two teens alone. 'I don't know why he doesn't just give in,' she thought with a smile. 'Women always have a way of getting what they want. Even if it doesn't seem that way at first.'

Kagome, not wanting Sesshoumaru to follow after their friends, climbed onto his lap. Her legs, bent at the knee on either side of his own, effectively trapped him where he was. She smiled as his hands automatically went to her waist. "Please Maru? Just once?" she asked again, her hand making little circles over his clothed chest.

Sesshoumaru tried in vain to repress the feelings the fiery vixen in his lap was provoking within him. He suppressed a shudder at the feel of her warm breath on the skin of his neck as she leaned over to whisper something into his ear and his resolve broke with her next words. "Pretty please, with Kagome on top?"

With a growl he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. 'This woman is going to be the death of me,' he thought as he dragged her body flush against his own. His hands never moved from their resting place on her hips, his body never moved to create the friction that it direly craved. Content was he to just feel her lips pressing against his; losing himself in the passion that welled up inside him when their tongues met.

Far too quickly he pulled away from the kiss and rested his head upon her shoulder. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered into her skin before raising his head and looking into her chocolate eyes.

Kagome smiled at him softly. "You're going to let me drive your car. And before you say no again, here's why," she said stopping his protests with a finger. "I'll only drive to the mall, which is less than a mile from here. Sango and I will then proceed to go shopping for something that will make you drool for when we go out tonight. Just me and you, so we can figure out this thing that's going on between us."

Sesshoumaru brushed a wayward lock of hair behind Kagome's ear. "I already know what this thing is, Kagome. You do too. Don't fight it. I swear to you that it'll never be something you'll regret. You can trust me," he said as he let his thumb graze lightly over her full bottom lip. "I love you too much to ever intentionally hurt you. So much so that it scares the shit out of me. I'd give my life to protect you; to see you smile every day without it being some kind of façade. But the last thing I will ever do… is let you drive my car."

"Ugh! Fine you big jerk!" She exclaimed, jokingly, when she saw him smile. She wiped away a tear that made its way down her cheek and snuggled into his chest. She'd longed to be loved this way for years, and for the first time in her life she wasn't afraid. Her eyes slid shut as she sighed happily. "I love you too Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't tease you so much if I didn't."

They stayed together like that for many minutes, neither of them willing to let the other go. Not a word was said after their confessions, lest the tranquility of the moment be ruined. Both forgot about the four other occupants of the house; only remembering them when a flash of a camera disturbed the peaceful mood.

"I only have two words to say: Kodak moment," Inuyasha said before taking off like a bat out of hell up the stairs. The couple stumbled off of the couch trying to get to the infuriating teen, which only fueled their anger more before giving chase, leaving behind a trio of laughing teens.

"I'm almost afraid of what they're going to do to him," Koga said, snickering.

"He'll live… hopefully," Sango said with a smile as she snuggled into Miroku's arms. "He'll probably have a few bruises, maybe a broken bone or two."

* * *

_A/N: Hiya! I know it's been forever...but finding time to write hasn't been easy. Though I'm happy to inform that my friend with lymphoma is doing great. 4 of the 5 tumors are gone and the last one has shrunk exponentially. We're in the home stretch. :) I'm not sure how regularly I'll be able to update since I'll be volunteering as a camp couselor for those with special needs this summer, but I'll try my best. The poem in this chapter is called Cherry Blossom Heaven and actually has a picture to go along with it that you can check out at my myspace account. While it doesn't neccessarilly go with the chapter, the sentiment is still present. I wrote it before I wrote the chapter and thought that it would go ok if i put it in there. Thank you all for sticking with me and for the reviews. Love you all! Oh! I'll be posting this story at Dokuga, I've been re-reading it and editing it here and there so it may look a little different. :)_

_GCT_


End file.
